Rescue Me
by snoopykid
Summary: The curse may have been broken, but the war is still going on. Hans is trapped in his mind, Anna is battling her dark demons, and dark forces threaten to attack once more. Will Anna face her demons or will she succumb to the darkness that has taken root in her heart? Will Elsa and Kristoff be strong enough to take on the person they love most or lose her forever? Sequel to TLFA.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so finals are over, hopefully I get my diploma this time. As promised here is the sequel to 'True Love's Final Act'. If you are a new comer, I welcome you and suggest you read the previous story mentioned, and if you are a returner then I welcome you back.

As I also mentioned before in TLFA, this story is called 'Rescue Me', it is based on the song by Kerrie Roberts and I suggest listening to it. As another thing, I do not under any circumstances tolerate flames. I will burn you as bad as you burn me. To quote Mocking Jay with my own bit of flare, "If I burn, then you will burn with me." I am just through with the crap that has been happening. Just a fair warning.

Now that housekeeping stuff is out of the way, here is the sequel. Read, Review, and be Merry!

 **Rescue Me**

 **Chapter One**

Anna stands in the middle of her room staring aimlessly at her floor length mirror. Her eyes, while they were still dull and near lifeless, had gained some familiar spark to them. However it was clear to everyone that knew the princess before the curse, she was still far from recovered.

She could still see two different sets of memories, feel every ounce of pain and suffering in her heart, and still had trouble identifying who she actually was. Was she really a princess? A sister? Commander? Fiancée? As she looks at her reflection, she could see vivid dark circles underneath her eyes due to lack of sleep. The nightmares she had been having consisted of two pasts and once her mind is in its unconscious state, it cannot differentiate between real and fake…and it is all because of the curse. It just so happens that it was one such night she had awoken, and began a ritual that started from the third night since the curse had broken…standing and looking at her reflection, trying to such for any type of truth to her identity…however just like every other night since, all she could see were the lies that lay in the reflective glass.

 _ **This waking nightmare lingers  
when will the mirror stop telling lies  
I don't know where I've been  
or where I'm going  
But I can't do it alone  
I'm reaching out**_

Sighing she gives up and completes another ritual that has been too much of a recent occurrence. She goes over to the closet and stares at the garments that are inside. Seeing the dresses that are neatly hung, she glares harshly at them before turning an eye to some of her workout and formal uniforms. Glaring also at them she sees more memories of both lives, and making a decision, she goes with one of dresses…with a bit of added protection that had become too much of a habitat. It was not her formal ones, but an everyday casual one. It was Elsa's idea to try and acclimate her back into who she had used to be. To try and dress the part of her personality that had been lost. Anna sighs as she braids her hair into her signature pigtails, and once again looks at herself in the mirror seeing nothing but lies.

She has tried to convey this to her sister, and to Kristoff once she had semi gotten her emotions under some type of control, she even tried talking to Olaf and to anyone that she felt she could relate too, however no one seemed to understand her or where exactly she was coming from. Even Dr. Shepard, who took on the job of being her 'therapist' once the curse had broken, was not understanding her identity crisis. Then again how could anyone? Taking one last disgusted look at the woman in the mirror, Anna crept out of her room and started to make her way to the study.

 ** _(chorus)_**  
 ** _Rescue me_**  
 ** _Show me who I am_**  
 ** _'Cause I can't believe_**  
 ** _This is how the story ends_**

Unbeknownst to Anna, Elsa opened up her door just as Anna was exiting. She watched as her little sister started towards the end of the hallway and went down the stairs. Biting her lip, she too exited her room and made her way towards the opposite end and knocked on another door. It took a few minutes, but her knocking was ceased when it opened, "Elsa?" Kristoff asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, "What is going on?"

"She left again." Elsa said softly as she looked at him, "It is time to find out what she is doing."

"Ok hold on." He said a bit more alert.

They had known something was wrong now for two months. They had originally thought things had gotten better, after all everything was running as if there was never a curse. Of course Hans was still in the medical ward in a catatonic like state being fed through a special IV tube, Elsa had sent a message to his remaining family with an explanation as to what had happened and what he had done, but his elder brother and father had sent back a letter that plainly said 'Do what you want. As far as we are concerned, there is no one by the name of Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles'. It was disturbing to Elsa as to how easily his family wrote him off like that, but after hearing what had happened back in the Isles before the curse she figured it was warranted; none the less she was treating him the best she could despite the backlash she had received from both her council and surprisingly the medical staff except for Dr. Shepard.

" _I took an oath_ ," he had told her when she asked why he was not vehemently arguing with her like some of the other doctors had when she had asked him to help her in this matter, " _I solemnly pledge myself to consecrate my life to the service of humanity; I will give to my teachers the respect and gratitude which is their due; I will practice my profession with conscience and dignity; the health of my patient will be my first consideration; I will maintain by all the means in my power, the honor and the noble traditions of the medical profession; my colleagues will be my brothers; I will not permit considerations of religion, nationality, race, party politics or social standing to intervene between my duty and my patient; I will maintain the utmost respect for human life from the time of conception, even under threat, I will not use my medical knowledge contrary to the laws of humanity; I make these promises solemnly, freely and upon my honor._ " He had recited to her in a noble like manner and the seriousness of his voice to match, " _Despite all of what Hans has done, he is still human and therefore a life that I will do my best to save until the very end._ "

"Come on," Kristoff said startling her out of her thoughts, "let's go find out what she does at night."

He had known that Anna was receiving help for the mental and emotional stress that she had developed since the curse broke, but he (along with Elsa and everyone else) knew that it did not seem like she was getting any better. She had tried to talk to him about what she was going through, and he tried to be as supportive as he knew how to be; but nothing he said or did was of any comfort.

It was actually Elsa that first started noticing her late night ritual of leaving her room, and she had let it go thinking Anna was getting air, however it had soon became clearly by morning's evidence that it was not merely for air, but that it was something else entirely. What was going on was another matter. She had come to him and told him of what she was planning to do, and if he wanted in: which was to follow Anna and get down to the root of the problem. Of course he said yes, after all he fought to get Anna back and he will continue to fight for her.

Elsa was in front of Kristoff as she led them through the halls. She had eventually caught up to Anna in the family portrait room. In the light of the moon, she could make out Anna's hardened and yet pained expression. She wished that she could understand what her sister was going through, and Anna had tried to explain to her how she felt, but Elsa knew that whatever advice or motivational talk she gave to her sister was almost for nothing. However that did not mean she would stop fighting for her sister.

 _ **Fight for me  
If it's not too late  
Help me breathe again  
No, this can't be how the story ends  
**_

Anna unintentionally took a different path tonight to the family portrait room. She did not know what brought her there or why, however she swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at the portrait of her parents. She wanted to yell, scream, and set the thing on fire; but a new emotion came to her…indifference. Just as the Commander in her felt, who cared who these people were? What did it matter? She was doing her duty, serving in the name of Arendelle on both sides of the spectrum. She saw a threat and fought to terminate it…the first battle was Hans and his men, the second…well the second was-no there was no second battle! It was a fake and a lie! She shook her head as the inner voices started to whisper and talk to her.

Shaking her head again she fought to look towards the right, which was a portrait of a much younger Elsa and herself standing next to their parents. Both girls were giving secret smiles of a joke only they knew about, while the parents fought to remain a serious, yet kind demeanor but Anna knew that if you looked closely at their eyes you could see the light, joy, and spark in their depths.

Anna scowled at both of them, envying the people in the oil paintings so very much. How was it possible they were once young and innocent? How dare they pretend that everything was ok happy in that damned painting…how dare they…be a happy family…she felt her eyes well up with tears as she swallowed and walked away.

Doctor Shepard said that it would get better, that eventually things would be ok again. Even if it was 'ok', what was that supposed to mean? What was that supposed to feel like? She even went to the dictionary to look the work up, but all it gave her was a bunch of useless definitions that did nothing to ease her mind or raging emotions. All she really got out of it was that it was supposed to be satisfactory. Not exceptional or good, just satisfactory. She tried to ask Elsa and Kristoff's these questions about what 'Ok' meant to them, but they just gave her bad examples and talked to her as if she would crack and fall apart. Not that she blamed them, she was still having flashbacks when she was under pressure, and while she had slightly more control over the outbursts, it was still hard and there had been many times she slipped and saw them as threats.

Moving slowly down the line she saw how drastically different the pictures became until she came across Elsa's coronation portrait. Flashes of her memory came to her and she saw the real coronation day and Hans's coronation day. In fact she saw Hans's own portrait clear in her head. When the curse had broken, all the illusions came down taking with it everything that involved the fraudulent King, "I do not know how to feel about any of this anymore." She whispered to her sister's portrait.

 _ **I'm wrapped up and waiting for you  
I've lost so much more then I'll ever know  
The past, the truth forgotten  
find me now  
Before I lose it all  
I'm crying out  
**_

Elsa and Kristoff watched as Anna stare down the portrait of Elsa's coronation picture. They heard what Anna whispered and their hearts ached for her. Kristoff made a move to go inside, but Elsa stopped him and shook her head. Sure enough just as Elsa pulled Kristoff back, Anna made her move once more. This time towards her own portrait being the Commander. They saw Anna's face darken considerably. Elsa had remembered the day she had that painting commissioned. She thought that it was a good idea to have so that future generations could be inspired that they could be many things, and Anna had agreed…of course that had been many months after the first battle, and perhaps as she thought about it she should have taken it down until Anna had come to terms with her current experiences.

Kristoff looked at Elsa and before he could whisper something they heard an aggravated yell and whipped their heads back towards the room to see Anna pointing her gun at her portrait, "This is your fault!" Anna yelled angrily, "This is entirely your fault!"

"Anna!" Elsa and Kristoff yelled as they ran into the room and then halted immediately as Anna whipped back around pointing the gun right at them.

"Stay back!" Anna commanded her voice authoritative and firm.

Elsa marveled at how steady Anna's voice was, but none the less stayed back and held her hands up in peace, "Easy Anna. Let's not do anything rash." Elsa said trying to be just as steady.

"Rash? Are you kidding?" Anna asked incredulously, "I am just getting rid of the problem your Majesty." She snarled out the last part causing shivers to run down Elsa's spine as she turned her gun on the portrait. None of this would have happened if she wasn't the Commander in the first place.

Kristoff looked towards Elsa, who helplessly turned back to him; almost pleading at him to help her, "Anna love-"

"Do not call me that." Anna spat as she spun towards him. Then in a low whisper she says almost to herself, "I do not deserve to be called that."

"Yes you do. Anna please let us help you."

"I do not think you can." Anna states sadly, "Unless you can show me who I am…then I do not think you can." Before either of them could object, Anna finishes with, "You cannot rescue me this time."

"Let us try." Elsa pleaded as she held out her hand, "Give me the gun." Anna looks at her and the gun before turning back towards the military portrait.

Kristoff slowly takes a step forward, "Listen to her Anna. You were doing well before. Please, let us in."

Anna did not hear them though as she continued to stare at the portrait with hate. Elsa and Kristoff took another hesitant step towards her to get a better look. The sun had just started to rise and the small light that was already in the room due to the candles started to get brighter with the small amount of sunlight that was creeping in. They saw that her eyes were dark and instantly knew what was going on…Anna was having a relapse, "Commander?" Elsa called out softly and hesitantly.

Anna's breathing increased and became shallow as she raised the gun and shoved Elsa and Kristoff away, once again pointing it at them, "You thought you were so clever…coming in here and thinking you saved Arendelle. Well I know who you really are."

"No you don't. These are the fake memories clouding your judgement. You know me better than that." Elsa said trying not to get too defensive.

"This isn't you Anna." Kristoff added as he held up his hands and stood in front of Elsa, "Remember who you are. Think about what is real…"

These words hit their mark and Anna's eyes flashed from dark turquois to a duller form of the color, "What is real?"

"That is right." Kristoff said staying in front of Elsa. She glared at him and tried to speak, but Kristoff shook his head and then focused back on Anna, "Real. Your name…" He started to go through the simple prompts that Shepard told them to do if she had a relapse.

"Anna…My name is Anna…" Anna said swallowing, "I am…the Princess…"

"Real go on…"

"Elsa is the…Queen?"

"Real and I am…"

"My…boyfriend." She said as she suddenly dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands.

Elsa pushed around Kristoff and slowly went over to her sister. Anna flinched at her touch, which stung, but Anna sobbed into her after a few moments. Elsa and Kristoff shared a pained look as he whispered dejectedly, "Real…"

 _ **Rescue me  
Show me who I am  
'Cause I can't believe  
This is how the story ends**_

Somewhere outside the gates of time and space, a dark figure sits on a small throne and watches the scene through a crystal ball. He allows it to zoom in closer on the broken woman as she is attempted to be comforted by the ice harvester and the Snow Queen. However he knows it is useless, he knows that the woman would never be the same after what she had just experienced, "No matter how hard you fight, you will lose eventually." He says leaning forward, "Eventually you will come to me just as we agreed."

He watches them for a few more minutes before waving his hand over the crystal ball and says, "Show me Hans Westergard." The image swirled and changed to show a medical room with Hans hooked up to various IVs in a catatonic state. The man waves his hand again and the image changes to a shadowy place where a man in tattered royal clothes is yelling and pleading for help, " _Please I am sorry! Please forgive me!"_

" _Useless. Pathetic. Pitiful_." Chanting haunting voices can be heard.

A woman appears and thrusts her hand in his chest were he cries out in pain, begging to die, " _How does it feel to have your heart crushed?_ " She asks in a voice that sent chills down the man's spine, " _How could you put your own mother through that?_ _Tell me son, did doing that make you happy?_ "

" _Mother please! I am sorry! Please forgive me!_ " Hans weakly cries, " _Let me go!_ "

" _Too late to apologize my son. I warned you that this was something you could never come back from_."

The man waved his hand as the image and the screams faded into darkness before getting up. Something shifted at his feet and let out a low hiss, "All in due time my friend." He says gently looking at the black ball some more for a brief instant, "Eventually everyone will be where they are supposed to be."

As he walked away with the creature slithering behind him, the crystal ball came to life one more time, showing the images of Elsa and Kristoff attempting to comfort Anna, and Hans's torment in the Shadow Realm before the image swims into a black vortex.

 _ **Fight for me  
if it's not too late  
Help me breathe again  
No, this can't be how the story ends**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yea I got nothing except the drama of whether or not I graduated from college….AND I DID! WITH **BOTH** OF MY DEGREES! HIZZAH!

Well now in the process of writing my resume and putting together a professional portfolio, taking a small break though to bring you the next chapter of this story…which no one seems into, but oh well…

 **Rescue Me**

 **Chapter Two**

It is later in the day as Elsa dismisses her councilmen from the meeting room. Once again, in her honest opinion, the meeting was pointless. Nothing had gotten done, because in their mind, nothing can be done until she is formally re-crowned Queen of Arendelle. She sighs heavily as she swiftly walks to her sister's study. Kristoff had to return to the mountains to start harvesting ice once more, and after the events in the portrait room in the early morning Anna sought the comforts of her study. The only thing she agreed with what her councilmen were saying was that she needed to get Anna to start helping plan the coronation so the country can start running smoothly once more. In which case, she also made a mental note to re-write some of these ridiculous regulation nonsense so that in the event (heaven forbid) this happened again, then there would be none of this lagging.

Approaching the door, Elsa sighed and prepared herself for whatever lay beyond the wooden barrier. Once she steeled herself, she knocked, "Anna?"

There was no response.

Elsa knocked again and she heard, "Enter."

Elsa cautiously entered the room, and closed the door behind her. She does a quick sweep of the room, before settling her eyes on her sister sitting at the desk, a small glass and a half empty bottle next to her hand as she leans her head on the other staring at a piece of paper, "Hey." Elsa greeted going over slowly and sitting in the chair, "How are you feeling?"

Anna did not answer right away as she silently read the paper. It was not anything special or important, but in her current mental state it was the most fascinating thing that ever existed, "How do you think I am feeling?" Anna said eventually as she realized her sister was not going anywhere any time soon.

Elsa chose not to comment as she watched Anna put the paper in the pile and poured herself a glass of scotch, "What are you doing?" Elsa asked as Anna was about to bring the glass to her lips.

"About to take a drink." Anna said as she looked at her sister who was glaring at her, "I am sorry, but do you want one?"

"Not at eleven-thirty in the morning." Elsa said in an astonished tone. Then realization set in and she suddenly realized what Anna does in her study as her younger sister takes a large gulp of the amber liquid, "Is this what you have been doing when you are in here?"

"No…" Anna trailed off as she put the glass down and pulled another document towards her, this one was a list of materials that were needed for the naval ships, "I read and sign papers as well. My duties as it were." Elsa snatched the bottle off the desk along with the three-quarters full glass, "Hey!" Anna yelled as Elsa went to the window and opened it and dumped the contents of the glass out the window followed by opening the bottle and also dumping the liquid out, "What the hell?!"

Elsa glared at her sister, "I am not allowing this anymore! You are not going to shut yourself away and drown whatever is in your head with liquor!"

Anna crossed her arms and came out from behind her desk with a much darker glare, "Oh really? Because, now correct me if I am wrong, but you know oh so much about being an open individual with your problems?"

"I learned. You taught me." Elsa said with emphasis, "The Anna I know would not have turned to this stuff. The Anna I know would come to me or Kristoff, or even Olaf with her problems. The Anna I know is-"

"Non-existent!" Anna yelled cutting Elsa's tirade off with one of her own, "The Anna you know is non-existent! She is gone! Gone, perhaps dead, but she is not here. Not anymore." She finished darkly.

Elsa stood there for a moment as Anna went over to the fire place and rested one of her arms on the hearth. Elsa sighed as she placed the bottle and glass on the desk as Anna hid her face in the arm, "I do not believe that. I do not believe that for one minute." Elsa said firmly as she went over to her sister.

"Well believe it, because it is true."

"No it is not. I know who you are Anna, and you are my best friend…my sister…Kristoff's fiancée…the Savior of Summer-"

"I never agreed to that name by the way." Anna stated a phantom smile forming on her face.

Elsa genuinely smiled as she caught the glimpse of that smile, "Yes I know. I remember how you wanted me to issue a royal decree to ban that name from being used."

"Yea and you told me to get over it and 'let it go'." Anna responded using the air quotes as she went over by the couch and sat down, re-hiding her face, "I am a mess aren't I?"

Elsa frowned this time as she took the chair across from the couch, "I wouldn't say mess."

"Then what would you say? Because I am lost Elsa. Seriously, as far as I know I am gone. The Anna you know is really gone." Anna shook her head seeing that Elsa was going to respond and continued, "When I sleep at night, I have nightmares. It plays out like watching two plays and I am an outsider. I see the two lives and I cannot tell what is real and what is fake."

Elsa sits in silence knowing that Anna needs to get this out, "I try to, I really do try and differentiate between the two, but it is hard; especially when I am asleep. It is also worse in that I feel every ounce of pain and suffering in my heart. Like look at me Elsa, seriously look at me and tell me what you see."

Elsa does so and she notices how her sister's face was still a bit pale and what was especially noticeable was the vivid dark circles underneath Anna's eyes. Elsa does what Anna said and tells her all of this, and Anna nods and responds, "I see this every day when I look at my damned mirror in the morning. However it does deeper than just my physical health. I have contemplated my identity since the damn curse broke and I am still no further to the answers than when I started seeing Doctor Shepard." Before Elsa could talk, Anna started listing her questions on her hand, "Am I really a princess? A sister? Commander? Fiancée? A best friend?"

"Yes to all of them." Elsa stated confidently, "You are all those people."

"But I can't feel that Elsa." Anna said with emphasis, "I cannot _**feel**_ anything."

Elsa moved out of the chair and sat next to Anna. Giving her older sister a questioning look, Elsa took Anna's hand and placed it over her heart, "Feel that?"

"My heart?"

"Yes feel it beating? You are still you. Kristoff and I got your heart back and I know it is in there because Pabbie put it in there. You are feeling, so you do know that the answers are looking for are in there somewhere." Elsa explained softly as she released Anna's hand, "Also you once said when you did not have a heart, you also do not have a soul. Well now you have your heart which means you have a soul. It is the soul of a princess and my sister and my best friend and a lover. Those mean that you have compassion, kindness, and of course undying love. You also have the soul of the Commander. You have leadership, bravery, a strong sense of protectiveness, and utmost loyalty to your country and duties." Elsa explained as she made Anna look her in the eyes, "I will do whatever it takes to make you see that, and I know Olaf and Kristoff will do everything they can as well to make you see that in yourself once more; however you have to let us help you by not shutting yourself in here and doing whatever else you do in here besides downing a bottle of that stuff. Understand?"

Anna nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Yes, thank you Elsa." Anna hugged her sister and Elsa rubbed circles on her back. After a few minutes Anna pulled away and whipped her eyes quick to rid them of the tears that started to fall, "Well enough of that. I know you came here for something besides my well-being…"

"That will always come first Anna, you know that." Elsa replied.

"Yes I know, but you definitely came here for business aside from social. Spill."

"The council is making me go through another coronation." Elsa said as Anna had gotten up to go to her desk once more.

Elsa followed as Anna took her seat and pulled out a new sheet of paper, "Well we need to make it official again. It is protocol, seeing as that rat faced-" Anna stopped herself when she heard Elsa cough and glare at her as she had taken the other seat. Anna coughed and restarted, "seeing as Hans was officially made king and officially abdicated the throne. It is natural."

"It is stupidity." Elsa argued as she sat back as Anna wrote stuff down, "It was a curse that made him king. He had no natural right!"

"Take it from someone that had gone through this and so called 'witnessed' the proceedings," Anna stopped writing and gave her older sister a look, "it was definitely real. It is on the natural records."

"Through a curse." Elsa again pointed out.

Anna did not look up again as she continued writing, "It did not erase itself like everything else did when he casted it, therefore the reason why your reign needs to be re-solidified. Besides do not think of this as protocol per-say," Anna stopped talking as she finished her writing. Once she was done, she looks up at her sister's petulant frown, "Think of it as a start of bringing some type of order back to the kingdom. It is a show for the people that indeed the rightful ruler has returned, and is bringing some peace of mind."

Elsa's frown disappeared, "Rationally I know that, but-"

"You hate large crowds still, I know." Anna said as she pulled out another sheet of paper and began to copy what was already written on the other, "Don't worry it is just for the kingdom. No one from the outside is coming, since as far as they are concerned you were and are still queen."

They sat in silence as Anna finished up. Once she was done, she got up and was followed by Elsa, "Let's take this to your council and then grab lunch. That heart to heart really got me hungry."

Elsa laughed as she linked arms with her sister, "Step one that you are still Anna, your appetite." Anna let out a rare, but true laugh as they walked down the hall. Maybe things were starting to look up after all…


	3. Chapter 3

**SNOOPYKID PRODUCTIONS WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS MOMENT TO BRING YOU THIS PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCMENT!**

 **The following is a more creative, non-verbal, nor explicit response to the haters who for some reason cannot let it the frick go. Please feel free to skip to the REAL story if you really do not care. (Proceed to skip in -5-4-3-2-1)**

 **If you did not skip then here is a** _ **mini story**_ **that is all happy rainbow and kitties to hopefully make up for the drama (by the way I do not own South Park, where the reference comes from to anyone who actually has a sense of humor in them):**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Arendelle. In the kingdom everyone was happy, because nothing can affect them. Why can nothing affect the happy people? It was because of the shield of water that surrounded them. It had a magical property that was made to keep out all the bad, negativity, and reality that was in the world; however in doing so they remained isolated from the rest of humanity.

Isolation was nothing new though, not even to the two royal sisters. One was a beautiful Queen and the other was a strong and spirited princess. They lived in the castle, which was further protected from all the bad things in the world with their bully-proof windows and troll-safe doors. Nothing but kindness could get in, "Everyone likes me and thinks I'm great!" Princess Anna sang at the top of her lungs.

"People don't judge me and haters don't hate me!" Queen Elsa joined in.

"In our safe space!" They sang together.

Two little birds go fly by the windows of the castle and a large magical rainbow appears out of seemingly nowhere.

The servants come in as Elsa creates a magical winter wonderland. They too started singing, "You might call me a pussy, but I won't hear you in my safe space!"

The people in town went about in their business, however in true fictional Disney fashion they too began to sing as if they were in the safe and happy castle, "If you do not like me, you are not allowed in my safe space!"

The random little boy who complained about looking nice for the Queen's coronation jumped on a picnic table and people gathered around and sang, "Look and you will see, there's a very select crowd in your safe space!"

The other kids in the choir that had sang for Anna's party also sang out a lovely tune, "People that support me! Mixed in with more people that support me and say nice things!"

Back at the castle Olaf randomly appeared, "Rainbows all around me! There is no shame in my safe space! Take it away Sven!" Kristoff and Sven appear and Kristoff uses Sven's voice, "Bully-proof windows and troll safe doors!"

The trolls randomly appear now and Pabbie waddles over to Elsa, "We have a problem!" The cheerful music that was playing changes to one of foreboding.

"What?!"

"There is a powerful intruder!" He yells frantically.

Before anyone could react a cloud of dark smoke appears and when it disappears…Hans is standing in front of them?! "Hans?!" They yelled surprised.

"Check it yo!" He says as he snaps his fingers and lets out a beat of his own, "I am going to tear down your safe space, brick by brick I shall smash it with glee! You cannot stop me from getting inside! I am cold and I am hard and my name is no longer Hans but Reality!" Hans or rather Reality stated proudly.

"Oh no! Not Reality!" The little boy gasped.

"This is worse than the winter in summer!" The town's people exclaimed fearfully.

"Somebody stop him!" The servants yelled.

"We'll take care of him!" Elsa and Anna both exclaimed as they stepped forward.

Through the power of love (in much Sailor Moon like fashion) they channeled all their self-proclaimed delusional happiness into a strong power as they yelled, "You can't ruin our lives, Reality! Our safe space will keep you out!" Anna channeled the power of her love into Elsa, who was creating a massive snow ball above her head, "We can face almost anything! But Reality we can do without!"

"Now be gone!" Elsa ordered as she released all her powers that had been building up and thrust it at Reality.

"Noooooooo!" He exclaimed as he was blown out of the kingdom in a strong winter gust that would have put Father Winter to shame.

The town's people cheered because the kingdom was once again saved as everyone joined in for one last chorus, "Bully-proof windows! Troll-safe doors! My safe space!"

And everyone lived in a much delusional drug induced happily ever after.

 _ **The End**_

Ok so yea there was that short mini story I had to write. Now for the real one!

 **Rescue Me**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **The Past- over a Millennium ago**_

A hooded figure walks head down and passes the tall pillars and underneath ornate archways. People bow as he passes. He is not of royalty, but his position is just beneath the royal Sinclair family. The people that he passes are of multiple ranks that range from servants to other positions, "You are late." He looks up as he recognizes the speaker as he approaches a room. The room is lit by torches, and multiple hieroglyphs in various rich colors decorate the walls.

The man bows and he respectfully removes his hood, "My apologies Master Roku." He bows again for good measure and together they go over to the large stone fire pit in the middle of the room with the others.

Roku has long white hair and a long beard to match. His cloak is made of golden silk as he crosses his arms as his strong voice resonates in the room, "We have been waiting to discuss the latest premonitions." They took their positions in the circle, "Brother Ozai?" Roku motioned to the man opposite of him.

The man that was addressed has long hair as well, black as night, with a short beard to match. He wears an amber colored cloak, also made of fine silk. Ozai nodded and sprinkled some sand into the fire from a pot as it was passed towards him, "We have seen terrible things," the fire erupted and an image swirled in the smoke that showed a swirling dark mass fighting against some kind of force field, "the darkness that our ancestors sealed away is growing stronger."

The young man that had been late couldn't help but scoff at this declaration. The heads of the older men in the room looked at him sharply. His cloak was made of silk as well, his hair was jet black, but unlike the older men in the room he had no beard however his eyes were bright blue and filled with youth while the others eyes were dull with age yet filled with an aura of wisdom, "We knew that was going to happen eventually," the image disappeared in the smoke as he speaks, attempting to keep his voice in a tone of respect and reason, "nothing, not even the most powerful of magic, lasts forever. You have all taught me that."

"That is not the problem young one." Another man spoke, his hair a dark brown and a small beard. His cloak was silk and in a dark blue color.

"Brother Kuruk is right." The young man looks at Roku now as he again has the floor, "It is how unprepared we are that is the problem. You see we had thought that the magic that had been in place would last longer than what is currently happening."

The pot now passes to Roku as he takes a handful of sand and throws it into the fire. The fire erupts once more and in the smoke an image formed: Terrifying screams were heard and there was mass destruction and chaos. Scenes of death were shown as soldiers tried to battle monstrous creatures, and mass crowds of people were running and screaming; however as they did so, they were only running into their deaths as flames engulfed buildings in a fiery inferno. As the smoke faded the last thing they heard was a high cruel laughter.

Everyone's faces were pale and sick looking at having to re-watch this disturbing image once more. The young man that had joined them swallowed and tried to keep the bile from rising into his throat, "That…" his throat was dry as the words died on his tongue and he shook his head as he looked away.

"I know young apprentice." Ozai said his voice soft, yet the room made it sound powerful. The young man turns back around as the other Master speaks to him directly, "However that is the problem we are facing. It would seem that this evil has become stronger since the time of our forefathers."

"You are here today so that we may speed up your training." Kuruk stated as the young man looked towards him as a show of equal respect, "We have agreed to increase your training and knowledge so that you will be prepared to help us."

"Help you?" He asked looking towards each of the Masters.

"Yes." Roku stated, "You will one day be a part of this council in protecting the light alongside the royal family. You will continue to aid the family as well as working to increase your abilities."

"How am I supposed to help you?" The man asked as a feeling of fear overcame him as the image from the smoke was forever branded into his mind.

Ozai answered this time, "You will help us destroy it permanently."

"But-" He tried to speak his doubts, however he was cut off.

"Now is not the time for doubts young apprentice." Kuruk stated firmly, however to the rest of the masters in the room they could tell he personally had his own doubts, "Time is of the essence, and we need all the help we can get. Do you understand? The fate of everyone for ages to come is in our hands."

"Yes Master. Please accept my apologies. I did not mean to question you…any of you." The man bowed deeply before his teachers, "I will do whatever it is you ask of me."

Roku spoke to him now, "For the rest of the day you will continue your duties as normal." The young man stood tall as he was given the instructions, "Tomorrow we begin the work. You are dismissed." The young man bowed once more and put his hood back up as he left the room.

Ozai turned to Roku, "Are you sure about this?"

"We have no choice. You have seen his abilities. He is strong."

"He is not mature." Kuruk stated, "He is bullheaded and he still lacks discipline. There is no way that he will be properly ready for when this happens."

Roku sighed, "We have no choice." He stated again, "We can only hope that he realizes the gravity of this situation and that we had taught him enough so that we may conquer this darkness once and for all."

Kuruk nodded in acceptance. Pulling his hood up, he leaves the room. Roku proceeds to extinguish the flame, after saying a small prayer. Ozai observes silently as he looks at his friend and colleague. Roku senses the gaze of his amber eyed friend and he says without looking to him, "You still have doubts."

"I did not say that." Ozai answered as he was met with amber brown eyes, "But yes I was implying it."

"He is our hope. I believe he is strong enough to help us." Roku said definitely.

Ozai held up his hand in peace, "I am not going to argue with you. However I advise caution."

"Alastair Roman is a strong young man. He will help us end the darkness for eternity." Roku said with an air of finality as he left the room while pulling his hood up.

 _ **Present**_

Anna enters the hospital wing with slight hesitance after her lunch with Elsa. She promised Elsa she would talk to Dr. Shepard more often about her…episodes…rather than resort to the liquor that she had in her study. However what Elsa did not know was that bottle she had drained out the window was not her only bottle; although again she did promise to talk to Shepard so that is what she would do. She is a woman of honor…or at least she thought she was a woman of honor.

As she approaches the office, she spies the curtains out of the corner of her eye. Her stomach plummets and despite her better judgement, she goes over to the curtains and draws one back. On the bed she sees an auburn haired man. However as the memories of two lifetimes flash before her, the current man on the bed does not match any of the images that she sees. The hair is unkempt and long. The clean-shaven face is now scruffy and sickly looking despite the nutrients that is being pumped into him through an IV. In other words, the Hans that is lying on the bed is a shadow of the man she once knew in both lives.

She looks around and not seeing anyone else, she goes over to him. The one memory that comes to mind is one that takes place on the docks after he had hit her with his horse followed by dancing through the halls, and watching the moon on the roof during Elsa's coronation. The next few that comes to her mind is of make-out sessions when she was his Commander, his sweet touches, and soothing voice. Anna closes her eyes and looks away, but she cannot however stop her hand as it reaches out to touch his hand. Gasping silently, she opens her eyes and looks at him. He makes no move of course, but the feeling of his hand is cold…almost as if he was dead.

A new memory comes to her as she remembers that day the curse broke, how she had sought out to the people to determine the man's fate…death. Her sword was so close, but a man had stopped her, and the moments that had led to Hans's current fate plays before her, and she is seeing it from a new perspective as she looks at his sullen face:

" _I can help you._ " She started to settle down some as he paced around her and Hans, " _I can get us both what we want._ "

" _And what do you want?_ " She had asked.

" _What you want of course, revenge._ "

" _I wasn't going to kill for-_ "

" _Oh but you were._ " He stated in a sing-song like voice as he waved his finger in her face in a condescending like manner, " _But it is easy to confuse revenge with justice when your mind is clouded with anger. You see all magic comes with a price, he unfortunately neglected to pay his price_." The man had stated, " _So therefore he owes me, you on the other hand want him to suffer and pay for what he has done_."

She had been silent and even though she had tried to fight it, his words had a great impact on her because he had been right, " _Yes I want him to be punished_."

" _And you think death is appropriate?_ " He had asked feigning surprised, " _Come on Commander_ ," she had winced at how wrong the title sounded to her. How it had branded her now for life and not the good way as she had originally taken upon the mantel, " _think…the most infamous person in the kingdom-_ "again she winced. She had not wanted that…it was bad enough after the first war, but now in the minds of the kingdom (save her sister, Kristoff, and Olaf) she was well known, but now in the good way, " _the most notorious person in all of the land, could only think of death as a suitable punishment? No, no death is not the answer my dear._ "

She had swallowed as she felt something stirring in her mind and looked up at him. Once he had released her from her bindings she considered his words, and what he had said made sense. There was no flaw in his reasoning, with that feeling stirring deep within her she had asked, " _What did you have in mind?_ "

He smirked, " _For my price I will wipe away all traces of magic from him. He will not remember any spells, or be able to use any type of magic ever again. I will also ensure that if he does survive and reproduce after what I have planned for your punishment to him, any child born with his blood in their vain will never be able to do magic either for all of time._ " Her eyes must have been wide because he had said as if this was not a big deal, " _I had warned him about the price of magic. Now he has to pay for it._ "

" _What exactly are you going to do to him on my behalf?_ " Anna asked as he circled around her. As if analyzing her, looking for any faults or trying to see all of her hidden secrets.

" _I can assure you he will experience something horrible. Something far worse than any curse imaginable._ "

Some part of her knew this was wrong. Something was telling her not to talk to this man any longer. If anything it was telling her to just give him Hans and be done with it, but again this voice…this instinct was silenced by another feeling clawing at her from her core, " _I repeat, what are you going to do to him?_ "

" _I will make him suffer. He is going to go through something life changing…or actually soul changing._ " He stopped circling her to look at her. She could see the predatory smirk that formed on his lips and his eyes slowly changing from blue to red which glowed with an essence of something foreboding, " _His mind and soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm, where he will experience a crushing weight of everyone he had done wrong in his life, one thousand times over._ " Some type emotion must have flashed across her face before she could stop it, because his smile widened, " _Can you picture it? Can you imagine how he will feel when he experience the pain that you and your sister have been through? Having that amplified one thousand times over?_ "

She doesn't have to. She knows what that could do to someone, it would kill them. Plus having to experience everyone else he had done wrong in his life? Hans would never survive, " _If he should survive this and remain sane, he will have a lot of pieces of his heart to pick up; only then will he wake up._ "

She contemplates the plan and she looks at him, " _There will be a chance for him to wake up_?"

" _If he is strong yes._ _He will awaken to be a changed man_." He stated.

There is again no need to mention the possibility of death, because it was hinted to her multiple times, " _Well?_ " He had asked her with his hand out stretched when she failed to respond for several moments.

" _All magic comes with a price…what would I owe you?_ " She had asked knowingly. After all she had experience from both lives running through her mind.

The man had smiled at her, " _Just promise me that if you need anything…_ ** _anything_** _at all, you come to me first._ " He held his hand out and watched as she considered this, " _Anyway it is a win-win. We both get what we want…isn't that all that matters?_ "

She looks at his hand and then back at her sister, frozen in time as the man had placed time on hold all the while through this conversation. Technically she wasn't going to have the blood on her hands, and Hans would be taken care of for good. She grabbed his hand and shook it, " _Deal._ "

" _The deal is struck._ " He said satisfied, smiling an enchanting smile at her.

" _Struck._ " She repeated.

The word is repeated over and over in her head as she is pulled from the memory at someone's discrete cough. Turning she sees the doctor standing behind her, "You're Highness?" He calls her hesitantly.

"Doctor Shepard." Anna greeted as she made no move to leave Hans's side, but she did release his hand, "How is he?"

The doctor sensed something amiss with the princess, but none the less goes over to Hans to look over his vitals. Although as he does so, he already knows the answer, "No change. He is still comatose."

And I made him like that, Anna thought as she now moved away from the bed. Despite internally admitting this to herself, she cannot feel any guilt for what she had allowed to happen, "Wouldn't it be best to just let him go?" Anna asked, although as she voiced the question, she again knew she did not feel the least bit sorry at the suggestion.

The doctor looked at her and knew that something was not quite right with the princess. As he looked at her, he saw not the princess but a reflection of the Commander he had come to be more acquainted with, "With all due respect, I am a doctor, not God. I do not get to choose who lives and who dies…Commander."

Anna straightened as she heard the title spill from his mouth. She made a move to reach for her sword to demand the man in front of her some more respect, however when she did not feel the hilt, she paused. She was not the Commander, there was no need to be the Commander. Struggling to regain her current feelings, she closes her eyes and tries to remember why she was here, and talking to the man in front of her, "I-" she hesitated for a moment, "I apologize. I did not mean to offend you."

"No apologies needed." Shepard said slowly as he saw the princess struggling to regain her composure. He started to move them away from Hans's bed and Anna caught one last glimpse of the man before the curtains were once again drawn shut.

There was a moment of silence before Shepard spoke again, "Is there something you needed?"

Anna was silent as she again fought against the memories that she was again being bombarded with, "Uhm…"

He watched her closely. He knew the scars that marred her face was not fading, he had been told he was magic that did that and there was nothing medically that could be done to treat it. So it could not be that. They were having sessions to help her come to turns with her cursed life, however she had abruptly cut them off. Perhaps that was it? "Did you want to come to my office and talk?" He asked gently.

Anna looked at him and a haunting voice was heard in her head, "I _f you need anything…_ ** _anything_** _at all, you come to me first_." She needed something. Her promise…she promise Elsa that she would talk to Shepard…she _**needed**_ to talk to him. She _**needed**_ to keep her promise…but that man…she would not be holding her end of the deal and magic…she looked back to Hans, that was her price. She had to seek him out. Looking back to Shepard she said, "Uhm that is ok. I just remembered something I had to do. I just thought I would visit well-" she motioned to the curtains.

Shepard dropped his hand from the direction of his office. He sighed a bit dejectedly, "Ok then. Well if you need anything-"

However Anna was already heading to the door, "Yup I know where to find you!" Keeping a low key sprint, she headed to her study. She had to find a way to find him…Alastair Roman.

 _ **A/N:**_ The mini story in the beginning was necessary. It made me laugh so if you did not read it then I suggest you go back and read it if you need a laugh. Just saying. Anyway hope this was to everyone's liking now that it seems things will be picking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Yea so I have nothing except for the usual case of writer's block and real-life syndrome; but I am trying to get back into this story and hope that I can keep up with it.

 **Rescue Me**

 **Chapter Four**

Anna walks the halls of the castle in deep thought. How was she going to find Alastair? Both her old memories and the newer ones never gave her any useful information on the man. Then again, of course the old memories wouldn't. She had a faint recollection of the 'would be' assassin she had interrogated; his name was Alastair too if she recalled correctly, but that was it. It could have been a coincidence. However during the newer time, there were rumors of mysterious sorcerer that worked with the Snow Witch in the mountains. Along with that there were also tales on the powerful magic he supposedly possessed. She stopped when she passed a mirror that had caught her reflection. Backing up slowly, she stood in full view of the reflected glass and saw the faint scars that still marred her face. Well the powerful magic part was right that was for sure.

Frowning deeply, she still wondered what she was supposed to do about finding this sorcerer. Surely it couldn't be that hard if Hans of all people managed to summon him. Suddenly her mind froze as she stared into the mirror. Within its reflective image she no longer saw her own face, but of a scene in the Valley swimming in the glass as her mind willed her to remember the event that had been brought to her attention as to where to find the answers she currently seeks for, " _I am so not believing this._ " She heard her own voice as she looked closer to the mirror.

Any passer-byer would just see the Princess glaring at herself in concentration in the mirror, however to Anna she was seeing a vision of the past. She could see herself interrogating Elsa and Kristoff that day in the Valley, she finally found out the truth to the strangers that had willingly wandered into the Kingdom. They had just told her nearly the whole story of the life before the curse; with the supplementary book from the original life to match. It was in this moment where the memory seemed to have paused itself. Anna reached her hand out automatically to the glass and touched it as if trying to touch the large brown leather covered book; and just like before multiple voices entered her mind with the images to match:

" _Anna please you'll only make it worst!"_ An ice castle in the North Mountain were she had eventually found her sister after Arendelle had been frozen over during the summer.

" _We can face this thing together!"_ Her own voice pleading just as it had done multiple times in the past for the person, namely her sister, to listen to her just once.

" _What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"_ A pitiful challenge in response with a large amount of fear and regret. It too also had a pleading tone, a tone that clearly meant for the speaker to be left alone.

The scene switched again, this time in a study. A study that had haunted her for months after the accident and the face of the man who had been the cause of all this misfortune and now who's currently in a comatose state in the hospital of the very castle he had lived in as King:

" _Oh, Anna...if only there was someone out there who loved you."_ His voice, taunting and glimmering with satisfaction of the act he had put on. Leading her into a false sense of security and trust.

" _You're no match for Elsa."_ Once again a challenge. A challenge that had an air of defiance and willing to fight despite the feeling of ice and cold in her blood from her sister's mistake at striking her heart with her powers.

" _No, you're no match for Elsa."_ He turned her words against her, and he was right. She was no match for her sister, not just in this lifetime but the other one as well.

The old memories faded along with the voices, but the scene in the mirror that only she can see is still playing, " _Anna please this is the truth."_ She hears Kristoff's voice, pleading and begging to be heard. She knows that now…well on her good days when she is aware of those around her; however the scene shows her something else…the second book.

It almost looks like the first book, but the stories are different. She remembers this book as well, as her hand once again rests on the glass surface as the mind wills the book to come closer and focus in the cover. This book, she knows, details the newest life that she had just 'lived', " _This is not you. This is the lie."_ Kristoff's voice echoes as she see themenacing profile of herself.

The image suddenly goes black and shatters…literally, "Your Highness!" Anna shakes her head and sees Gerda running over to her and then she looks back at the mirror…it is spider cracked with pieces missing, and it is then that she glances at her right hand and now she knows why it is suddenly throbbing in pain: it is held tight in a fist as well as bloody with a few small glass shards imbedded in the large gash across her knuckles and swollen.

"Ow. Well I certainly did it this time," Anna states offhandedly not even phased. Then she looks at the mirror, "Seven years bad luck on top of it huh?"

Gerda says nothing for a few minutes as she takes in the scene. It is not like she had been avoiding her surrogate daughter, but ever since the curse breaking, it had been difficult to get Anna who was her princess, and daughter in everything but blood separated from the Commander who was ruthless, cruel, and heartless. Now as she slowly looks from Anna to the broken mirror, and eventually gets out, "That is the superstition."

Anna nods numbly, "Well does that mean with everything that has happened, something more will come?"

"For your sake I hope not." Then Gerda hears a silent drip and looks at Anna's hand. Immediately she takes out a towel from the pocket of her apron and gently wraps it around Anna's hand, "Come on. Let's get you to Doctor Shepard." As Anna is being led away from the mirror, she could see those two brown books in the cracked surface. She knew she instantly had to talk to Elsa or Kristoff, but how was she to ask them about it without giving them a reason why she wanted to know?

She stopped suddenly as the answer came to her, "Actually Gerda," Anna started to say as she came to a sudden stop, "I think it will be ok."

"You're Highness?" Gerda asked confused about Anna's change in attitude as she started to back away.

"It's just that I have a lot to do, but I think my hand will be fine." It was hurting like hell, but Anna knew she could take care of it herself. Hell she survived a lot of things in her life, a small cut on the hand was nothing, "Where is Elsa at this moment?"

"I think she is still trying to get items in order for the coronation…why?" However Anna was already running off, "Princess Anna!" Gerda stood alone in the hallway where Anna had once been with her. Sighing she continued on her way, if Anna said it was fine, then maybe it was fine…she stopped and looked down the hallway to where Anna had run off, suddenly feeling uneasy.

In the meantime, Kristoff slowly trudged his way back to the castle with Olaf chatting idly by his side. Whether he was talking to Sven or to him, Kristoff did not know. All he was concerned about was Anna. The way she seemed to be reverting slowly back to the way she was when the curse was first broken. It was sad since it seemed like she had been making so much progress over the last few months. Kristoff sighed heavily as the castle came into view, "You ok?" Olaf asked as they had come to a sudden halt.

"What?" Kristoff asked startled not even realizing he stopped.

"You spaced out and suddenly stopped. Did you forget the way, because the castle is right there?" Olaf said as he pointed to the building in front of them.

Sven gave his friend a look and Kristoff sighed again, "No I didn't forget the way. I can see that it is right there. I am just worried."

"About Anna?" Olaf asked knowingly.

Kristoff nodded his head, "She is still having nightmares, and while she isn't blanking out as much, she is still not fully herself yet and-"

"You are worried that she is never going to be herself again?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff nodded as he continued to lead them through the gates of the castle. Sven nudged him and Kristoff gave him a pat on the nose, "Don't worry she'll be ok. It just takes time." He said in his Sven voice.

"I know buddy, I am trying to hang in there." Kristoff responded.

"Have you talked to Elsa about this?" Olaf asked curiously as they went onto the stables to relieve Sven of his burden.

Kristoff nodded as he unhooked Sven and began to collect his belongings, "We have, and we have also been trying to bounce ideas off each other on how to help Anna through this, but neither of us know what to do."

Just then there was a loud bark, followed by a larger huff. Startled, the three of them turned to see silver and white wolf with two distinctly different colored eyes (one black and one blood red) next to a stall with a horse in it, "Hello Kiba," Kristoff said slowly as he held up a hand as he lowered his other to put his bags down. The wolf eyed him suspiciously and the horse let out a neigh and pounded his hooves, "Hello to you Pharis."

As Kristoff watched them, he could see that even the animals had come under the symptoms that all the people had undergone when the curse was broken. He could see it in their eyes when they looked at him. The wolf was giving him the same look when they first met; distrust especially when it came to talking about Anna. Pharis, who was also real protective of his master, was also perceiving him as a threat. Kristoff swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off the wolf. Reaching slowly into his pocket, the wolf started to growl louder until Kristoff pulled out a biscuit. The wolf stopped growling as it smelled the food in his hand. Kristoff slowly approached, which caused Kiba to stand at attention and pulled his ears upright and bow his head low while growling furiously, "Uh Kristoff-"

"Not now Olaf," Kristoff shot back; then looking back at Kiba, "Easy, its' ok. I am a friend…Anna's…mate?"

The head slowly came up and the growling softened, not by much as it was still a warning; but just enough to show that it was listening. Kristoff knew that the wolf would never go back to its life in the wild, he was really bonded to Anna at this point. Kristoff looked at Pharis to see if the horse was going to help, but the horse just stood guard, ready to help defend the wolf if need be, "Come on Kiba, easy…I won't hurt you." Kristoff continued his approach until he was a foot away from the wolf.

Kiba had stopped growling and allowed Kristoff to slowly stretch his hand out towards him. Kiba sniffed his hand with the biscuit and looked at him. He couldn't make heads or tails about this human, but he knew his friend…his sister…Anna. Looking into this man's eyes and then towards the reindeer who was giving him looks as well. Pleading with him that his man did not intend any harm. Tilting his head towards the horse, who was also a brother to his sister, he inclined his head. The human meant no harm…not to him; not to anyone. He took the biscuit.

"That a boy." Kristoff reached out to touch his head. Kiba snapped at him, that was one step too far. He was no one's boy nor pet! "Ok message received loud and clear." Kristoff said quickly as he had yanked his hand back sharply.

Kristoff scrambled away and went back over to Sven and Olaf, "Wow that was close." Olaf said.

"Just stay here and finish cleaning up, I'm going inside." Kristoff ordered and he got out of there before Kiba changed his mind.

It was a few minutes later that Kristoff found himself nearing Elsa's office and found the massive doors open, but Elsa was not inside…Anna was, "Anna?"

Anna jumped and threw something down on the floor, which Kristoff saw was a book, "Kristoff! Hey Kristoff…uhm hi…" She said as she scrambled to pick up the book that she dropped.

Kristoff had to force himself not to laugh. This was a classic Anna move and he was happy to see it, coming into the office he instead chose to ask, "Where is Elsa?"

"Oh Elsa? She is in a meeting." Anna replied as she hastily placed the book back on the shelf.

"Ok…" He trailed off as he watched her, "What are you doing?"

Anna this time did not look at him and instead turned her attention back to the shelf. She calmed herself down and focused back on the task, although there was nothing to focus on, she looked through the shelves and did not see the books she was looking for…and she even looked in her sister's desk. Violation of privacy, she knew that, but she was desperate. She did not like doing it, but she decided she did not want to ask her sister for the books and lie to her, now she did not want to ask Kristoff, "Anna?"

"Oh? Uhm…I was looking for a ledger. That's all. One from usurper's time, but I guess that vanished…"

Liar, Kristoff thought as he watched her hand twitch in a nervous fashion. He was not going to let her get away with lying, not when he could try and help anyway, "Lie." She froze for an instant and he went up to her easily, "Come on Anna, please. Let me help you. What are you looking for?"

Anna sighed and gave in. Who was she kidding? She needed help. Besides if she goes right to the trolls, they may tell him anyway as to what she wanted, "I really need a ledger…just not the kind you are thinking of…" She watched as he crossed his arms and she sighed again, "The two books you showed me that day in the Valley…those are what I am looking for."

She watched as his face turned from confusion to shock, "Why do you need those?"

Ok truth or lie? Looking at his eyes, she made her choice, "Doctor Shepard thought that perhaps I would better come to terms with my…actions…if I sort of read what happened during the curse."

Anna watched him for a moment. This was the story she was going to tell Elsa, after all Shepard was under patient confidentiality, so even if the Queen had wanted to ask the Doctor if this was the real case, she knew it would be useless because Shepard wouldn't or rather couldn't tell her. Same thing went for Kristoff. He was her fiancé, so even still Shepard couldn't tell him anything. She watched as Kristoff thought for a moment and he let out a sigh as he dropped his arms, "Elsa does not have them."

"What?" Anna asked forcing herself to remain calm and not hiss the word out, "Last I saw of them, they were in a satchel that she was carrying when I brought you two back to Arendelle and imprisoned you."

"Just after we brought you back, Elsa thought that it would be best if I returned the books to my family." Seeing Anna's eyes darken slightly, he continued on more quickly, "She thought that you had gone through enough trauma and that you didn't need to be reminded of it."

Great, she thought, fan-freaking-tastic. Regaining her emotions she sighed, "That's ok. We just thought-"

"Wait, you didn't let me finish," Kristoff said interrupting her, "I hadn't had the chance to do that yet. I still have the satchel in my room. Come on."

Anna perked up at this and followed him to his room. Kristoff let her in, but when she entered, she came to a sudden halt. Flashes of a memory started to appear before her mind's eye:

" _Kristoff. I love you."_ She had whispered out in a heavy pant as they had laid on this very bed, a day before going off into the first war.

" _I love you too."_ He had panted back just as huskily has she had done.

Subconsciously, as she stares at the bed while Kristoff still is searching for the satchel, Anna brings her hand to her lips. She feels them tingling as she sees the scene that was occurring on the very bed in front of her: _Captured lips. Hands going to forbidden places that they had never experienced. Her looking down on his fevered light brown eyes as her hands tangle themselves in soft blonde hair, and his large rough, calloused hands gliding themselves along her bare body before finally succumbing to-_

Scene changes this time as another memory forces itself on her. Almost the same scenario expect this time the setting is different. This time the man has soft auburn hair, his eyes are a fevered green, and his hands (while large) are soft and smooth. Her skin begins to tingle a bit more as she could feel the memory coming alive and a burning and frantic need is starting to build inside of her along with guilt and sickness, "Hey I found-Anna?" Anna's head jerks away from the bed as she hears Kristoff call her name and he approaches, burning concern in his brown eyes, "You alri-"

Anna throws herself at him and crashes her lips against his. As instinct, he drops the satchel and catches her in his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist and angles them so that they fall on the bed, with her on the bottom and him on top. Kristoff pulled away and asked, "Ok what-"

Images and feral feelings were running through her and she swiftly went for his head and neck and pulled him back down to her, "Shut up and kiss me." She ordered as she attacked his lips once more.

Kristoff felt her nip at his lip and eventually gave in to allow her access. Tongues danced and fought for dominance and he felt her claw at his back, sharp nails digging into his skin that he thought she would draw blood. He knew that this was wrong, clearly a result of a memory that she wished she would forget. He did not want to know what the memory was in all honesty, afraid that it would hurt him more so than her, but still…this was wrong and he tried to voice his opinion on this once more; fighting the feral instincts that were raging inside of him, "Anna please…we cannot do this right now."

"Why?" She asked, although it came out as a pathetic whimper and a plea all in one.

He felt her hands slide to his pants, and this forced him to get off of her, "Because you clearly are not in the right mind frame right now."

Anna sat up as well and then got off the bed. She was disappointed and guilty, but then she finally found herself angry…not at Kristoff, but at herself. She betrayed him, and as she felt his eyes watching her closely it was like he knew that she betrayed him. Trying to give herself something else to think about, noticed the forgotten satchel on the floor, and spilled out of it were two leather bound books. Slowly she reached down and picked it up, "Are these them?"

Kristoff was watching her like a hawk. He wanted to counter with another question, but noticing her posture and the way she asked the question, he did not want to risk setting her off, "Yes."

Anna took a few moments to regain control before she answered. Turning around to face him once more, she smiled tightly, "Thank you."

"Anna-"

"Please do not tell Elsa about this. Promise?" Anna asked.

Kristoff looked at her and knew that this was a promise he really shouldn't make or keep, but seeing her eyes he nodded, "Promise."

Slowly going back over to him she quickly kissed his cheek, "Thank you Kristoff." Then she went to the doorway, which still remained open during their little escapade, "I'll give these back to you soon."

"No worries." Kristoff said, but Anna was already gone. He threw himself back on the bed and sighed loudly, "Who am I kidding?" He asked himself as he rubbed his hands on his face before making a decision and getting off the bed to exit his room hoping Elsa returned to her study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescue Me**

 **Chapter Five**

Time meant nothing to him. It could have been minutes, hours, even days or months; but he wouldn't know. He was trapped in darkness. There was nothing but black surrounding him as he tried to draw his knees up further into himself, "Please." He begged as the imaginary weight started to once again crush on top of him, "Please leave me alone." _**Useless**_ , _**Worthless**_ , _**Pathetic**_ , _**Mistake**_. Words, those haunting words with the faces of people…people he did not really know or care to remember to know, but they seemed familiar as they stared down at him with their eyes pitch as the darkness that he was drowning in.

"Please." He begged again as they continued to hover over him. _**Anger**_ , _**Hate**_ , _**Devastation**_ , _**Pain**_. The emotions that joined in with the haunting faces started to now filter into him. Threatening to tear him apart…whatever was left of him that is; he could not even remember his own name at this point. He did not even know how or why he was here…wherever here was…then again the more he was here, the less he started to care; he just wanted the pain and torture to end. Someone to end it and leave him be.

Then again what did it matter? Clearly no one gave a damn about him. _**Useless**_ , _**Miserable**_ , _**Disappointment**_ , _**Failure**_. The words echoed and continued to slam into him. And he let it. He deserved this, whatever he did, " _Hans_." He perked up a bit, a new voice. He lifted his head away from his knees, and it was as if he could sense a warming presence breakthrough the darkness that was encased around him, " _Hans_."

Hans…who was Hans? Regardless, he shook himself and scrambled to his feet, "Hello? Who is there?"

 _ **Pitiful**_ , _**Pathetic Creature**_ , " _Hans, I am here_."

He fought the words back and tried to focus on the warm voice, " _I did not mean for this to happen exactly_." What was this voice saying? _**Weak**_ , _**Helpless**_ , _**Useless**_ , " _I meant for you to be punished, but I did not think it would really be like this_."

The voice was becoming familiar. Why was this voice familiar? His breathing picked up as he continued to look around, but he couldn't see anything other than black, " _I guess I am here because I need someone to talk to_. _You would understand on some level I think_." Understand what? He wanted to talk, but something kept him quiet, " _So I am going to read you a story or two rather_. _One you created_ , _but I will start with the original_." He paced the area around him as the voice spoke, " _Once upon a time in the kingdom of Arendelle-_ " Faintly, as he tried to locate the source of the voice in the shadows, he could see a very small speck of light.

As he focused on the voice and the story, the more something began to stir in him. _**Monster**_ , _ **Demon**_ , _**Hopeless**_. The words were faint, but as the story continued, he felt more of the crushing weight. He wanted to beg for the voice to stop, to silence her as they became worse again. _**Pitiful**_ , _**Weak**_ , _**Stupid**_. He tried to put his hands over his ears, and it was about to when he heard the warm voice say, " _The only one with a frozen heart around here is yours._ "

It was as if something slammed into his stomach. The air left him as he fell to his knees. His heart…what did that mean? It meant something clearly, but what. Another voice, this one cold and harsh came to him and surrounded him as his voice echoed into the darkness, " **I am going to wipe away all traces of magic from you. You will not remember any spells, or be able to use any type of magic ever again. I will also ensure that if you do survive and reproduce after what I have planned for you next, any child born with your blood in their vain will never be able to do magic either for all of time.** " Suddenly there was a burning sensation in his stomach that he immediately gripped it as he screamed out in agony.

This lasted for what felt like an eternity as he ripped his shirt off to reveal a pentacle branded on his stomach. His head began to explode now as the harsh voice was growing stronger and slowly drowning out the warm voice, " **Your mind and soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm, where you will experience a crushing weight of everyone you had done wrong in your life, one thousand times over. If you should survive this and remain sane, you will have a lot of pieces of your heart to pick up; only then will you wake up.** "

It was then that he saw a faint glittering pile of glass out of the corner of his eye. Going over to it, he kneels down and reaches out to pick up one of the shards, but as soon as his fingers touch the reflective glass, he yanks his hand back. It was burning, but not hot…cold. Freezing cold. " _The only frozen heart around here is yours,_ " the warm voice echoes hauntingly at him.

 _ **Miserable**_ , _**Worthless**_ , _**Useless**_ , _**A Mistake**_ , _**Nobody**_. Each word sent the shards cracking into smaller and smaller pieces. It was then that he knew what needed to be done. Gulping, he reached out once more to touch the shards, and picked two up; hissing as he held them and tried to align the cracks. His fingers started to turn blue and numb, but with shaking hands he fits the cracks together and in a small flash of light, they stuck the feeling changing from burning cold, to a comfortable warm. For the first time in…days, months, years, however long he was in this hell-hole, he smiled. _**Hopeless**_ , _**Worthless**_ , _**Pathetic**_. He tried not to let the words get to him, because he had a job to do as the memories slowly started to return to him with the connection of each piece of the broken glass of his heart.

 _ **-Snoopykid**_ -

Anna was taking a break, having just finished the story of the events that surrounded the winter in summer fiasco. She had placed a finger in the beginning chapter regarding the continuation of Hans's story. She had tried to read it herself, after having taken the books from Kristoff in her room, but found that she couldn't. Sure she skimmed the pages, wanting to get down to the bottom of trying to summon Alastair Roman, the man that had marred her face and helped Hans create the army, started the war, and enact the Dark Curse; but found that she couldn't. It wasn't for that she didn't try to, because she did, but no matter how comfortable she made herself, how she talked herself up, she couldn't rid herself of the guilt she had to reading his story.

Thus she found herself sitting in the chair, the curtains over Hans's bed pulled for privacy, reading the original book to him. She did not know if he could hear her, but she figured that at least having him here with her, offered her some sort of permission or sick encouragement to read his story. However to make herself feel semi-better about this, she figured that she would start with her and Elsa's story, and then reading into his. Tit for tat as it were in her mind, "That is how we ended the winter in summer," she said as she looked at the comatose scruffy and sickly looking man on the bed, "but I guess you knew that."

Without any conscious thought of her own, her hand reached out and touched his hand and begins to rub a finger over his knuckles, " _You really are a monster. How in the hell did you end up this way?_ " She had asked as she had been on her knees in the study with her heart in his hand as the curse had descended upon them.

" _That is for me to know and you to find out never._ " He had retorted before going on about losing everything she had loved and built with her sister, just to become a mindless, heartless, soul.

Even as the curse had broken, Anna still felt like a mindless, heartless, soul. Her heart had been aching and threatening to tear her apart. She released his hand and turned back to the page she had left off from, "I am going to read your story." She told him as she took a deep breath to begin, but then as she exhaled she remarked her page and sighed, "Look I do not know if you can even hear me, or even care to hear me; but I need to find Alastair; your accomplice in all of this. I need to find him, and I would ask you, but seeing as you can't respond, well this is the only way." She deliberated as to whether or not she should explain further, but decided that since it was his story, she continued, "I am only telling you because…well because I didn't want you to think I was invading your privacy for kicks." Opening the book again she started once more on the story.

 _ **-Snoopykid-**_

Hans sits on the floor, his appearance changing with each piece he puts together. He is becoming younger, but he pauses as he listens to the warm voice, the voice offering the small source of light in the deep blackness, " _I need to find Alastair, I need to find him_." No. No she can't.

Only people who have nothing to lose, nothing to live for go to Alastair. He knew that now. He remembered that now, "Anna…no." He said out loud.

 _ **Spineless**_ , _**Crook**_ _,_ _ **Murderer**_. In his hands were already shards that were together, however hearing those words and sensing the faint light scared him that he dropped them, causing the shards to again shatter and break, "Damn it!" Hans began to cry as Anna's voice reached him again, " _After the failed assassination attempt on Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was returned to his family to face punishment_."

He had to stop her. There was no way he was letting her near that demon, besides if anything this could be his only chance at redemption, something even mediocrely better than this hell-hole that he landed himself in. Quickly he set to work as he once again picked up the burning cold shards of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescue Me**

 **Chapter Six**

 _He had to stop her. There was no way he was letting her near that demon, besides if anything this could be his only chance at redemption, something even mediocrely better than this hell-hole that he landed himself in. Quickly he set to work as he once again picked up the burning cold shards of his heart._

 _ **Present-**_

Alastair fiddled with a gold ring that had an amethyst colored stone in his fingers. He was watching his crystal ball and saw Anna reading to Hans. Sighing he willed the ring away and got up as he heard her voice, " _Hans entered the throne room, his once pristine princely garb in a mess_."

Alastair remembered this day clearly, in fact he knew that after Anna reads this story, he was going to get summoned to the princess. So he started getting the ingredients together that he would need in preparation for what the princess's request was going to be; and this time he was sure that this was going to work in his favor. He would not fail again.

 _ **The past- over a millennium ago-**_

"Feyre we shouldn't be doing this." He groaned as she pushed him into her room. Despite his protest, he made sure the door was closed and mentally put up a protection spell that would alert him of anyone coming.

"Oh come now. No one will know, and clearly we are too good at keeping this secret if no one, including my parents and Roku, have yet to figure us out." She pushed him against the door and tore his hood off his head revealing his jet black hair and now brighter blue eyes. Leaning against him keeping her hands on his broad chest she leans up on her toes and places a kiss on his lips.

He responded in kind, deepening the kiss as his hands wondered to her hips and envelope her fully into him as he then lifts her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and once he made sure she was secure against him, he makes his way towards the large king sized bed. Sitting her on the bed he pulls away as they gasp for air, "Fey we've been lucky and I-"

"Shush, no more talking." She pulled on his robe and leaned back causing him to fall forward. He shot his hands out to catch himself so that he wouldn't fall completely on top of her.

"But-" He goes to protest, but her mouth was already on his, silencing his protests. His mind goes blank for a moment, and just for that one moment he forgets about the troubles around him. The fact that he was the royal sorcerer in training, that he was Roku's apprentice, that he was secretly courting Princess Feyre Sinclair. However now that those thoughts had been purged from his mind, they just came back at full force and he snaps his eyes open, just as her fingers dig into his back, pleading in her own way how much he was needed for her right now.

Sensing his shifting mood, she allows him to pull away, "Alastair what is with you today?" She asks softly as he lays next to her staring up at the ceiling.

Alastair looks at her with troubling eyes and sighs deeply. He wants to tell her the truth about what happened at the meeting, but knows that he cannot; but seeing the bright concern in her depths, he knows that he cannot keep anything from her, so he begins to tell her what happened. Once the tale was accomplished he looks at her softly as she stares blindly into the ceiling, "Please say something."

"I do not know what to say, other than I am sorry." Seeing his confused look out of the corner of her eye, she shifts on the bed, resting on her side with her hand propping up her head, "It makes my troubles in court today appear so insignificant."

Alastair mirrored her position and took one of his hands and brushed it through her soft brown hair, "Nothing that happens to you is insignificant love."

Feyre smiled softly at him and sighed deeply as she sat up, "Can we just get of here for a bit?"

"Tell me what happened. Please?" Alastair asked following her example and sat up with her. Clearly something major happened for her to be this desperate for his affections. He could sense the desperation and need in her as soon as they had met up in the hallway.

"Let's just go first…somewhere where we can just be Feyre and Alastair…not Princess or Royal Sorcerer-In-Training." Then looking at him she adds, "Besides I think you need a break from this place fully just as much as I do."

He smiled as he stood up and grabbed her hands in his, "As you wish." Looking at her fireplace, he waves his hand in front of it. The fire roars to life, its blazes take up the whole area inside. The red flames burn a bright green and he leads her over to it. Nodding, they both take a step into it and disappear, leaving the fire to dwindle back to its normal size and color.

They appear in a little cabin moments later. It was actually his cabin that they exited out of, it was his own private place and used as an emergency hideout if something should happen to the palace. Immediately they smell salt water and hear waves crashing. Feyre smiles brightly as she lets go of his hand and runs to the door. He watches in momentary sadness as she ventures outside, "Come on Al!" She yells as she twirls in the sunlight. Shaking his head, he follows and shields his eyes. Indeed, it was a sunny, yet breezy afternoon on the cliffs of Pyrius. Feyre grabs his hand once more, after she has settled down from enjoying the freedom from her invisible shackles, and leads them over to sit on the ledge of these massive cliffs, and listens to the crashing of the waves pounding against the massive rocks.

Alastair steals a look as she had closed her eyes as soon as they sat in silence, taking in the sounds and warm sunlight on them. He does not push, knowing she would reveal her troubles in time, so he settles on enjoying the open horizon. A blanket of milky gray clouds coats the area where the sky seems to touch the ocean. Ships of all shapes and sizes ride the waves of the large body of water, no doubt coming back from trading in foreign countries, "Everything is wrong Al."

"Excuse me?" He asked as he draws his attention back to her.

"What happened in court; you asked me to tell you what my troubles were, and that is what they are. Everything about this royal system is wrong. It is the cause of my troubles."

Alastair sat in silence not knowing how to reply, so he took a deep breath and asked, "And what is so wrong about it?"

"A lot of things." Feyre said as she gazed out into the horizon. She sighed softly and said, "It is times like these that I wish I could get on a boat and change my identity."

Alastair did not like where this conversation was headed at all, "But why?" Feyre was not looking at him, and he desperately needed to see her bright green eyes, "Fey please." He pleaded just as softly as she had been with him as he touched under her chin and turned her face to look at him.

She grasped his hand that was holding her chin, "I am a princess Al. Part of my duties as a princess is marrying and carrying out the bloodline." Alastair really did not like where this was going, "I was in a meeting with my parents…about setting up an arranged marriage."

"Arranged marriage?!" He yelled as he jumped up and paced away from the cliffs, "I am courting you and they have the nerve to pull this?!"

"We are in a secret relationship!" Feyre yelled back as she too got up and watched his erratic pacing, "It's not I could tell them that arranged marriage was not an option. Even then it wouldn't matter."

"Why?" He asked desperately, "We go to them and tell them that we are courting. We make them see that I am good for you and make you happy." He reasoned as he went over to her and grabbed her hands.

Feyre sighed and pulled away, "My mother and father are choosing my new husband. You are a Royal Sorcerer; in-training no less, I am a princess and law says that I can only marry a prince."

"So you don't want to fight for us?" Alastair asked incredulously.

"Of course I want to fight for us! I love you! Why did you think I was so desperate to show it to you before we came here?!" She yelled back angrily. Seeing his hurt look, she softened considerably and said, "Besides my parents married for love, but…Alastair…how did this become such a mess?"

He shook his head as she stared out at the horizon again. Coming up behind her, he hugged her from behind and she grabbed his hands as he inhaled her strawberry scented brown hair, "I do not know, but we will figure this out."

"I do not see how." She admitted softly, "Unless we just do it."

"Do what?"

She turned to face him and held his face in her hands, looking deeply into his eyes, "Run. It would so easy! You could disguise us and we could go anywhere we wanted. It would be easy."

Alastair looked at her sadly. He wanted to, after finding this out, he so wanted to morph them into someone new now and just leave. However he knew that they couldn't do that, and she must have read him like the open-book he was to her that her face fell, "Yea it was a stupid idea wasn't it?"

"No darling. It was not stupid, it was reasonable. It's just that you have people here that are counting on you, on us." Alastair said softly. He approached her again as she stood near the cliffs and looked out, "From the first time we met at the picnic you welcomed me with the kindness I was never shown. You treated me like an equal. You never once judged me. I watched you grow from a child into a fabulous young woman who deserves so much in her life."

She had turned and looked at him now, "I want you though." She muttered as she rubbed her hands on his chest.

"And I want you too." He said as he stepped away from her. She watched as he waved his hand and in the palm of his hand was a twenty four karat gold ring with an amethyst stone. Her hands flew to her mouth as he knelt down and held it out to her, "Will you marry me?"

"Alastair, oh my god. Yes!" She jumped on him and kissed him, "Oh Alastair yes. I will marry you." He slid the ring on her finger and she held it close to her heart, "But what about my parents? Your job? You will lose your job."

"We will figure this out. For now let's just enjoy this moment." He responded softly and kissed her deeply again.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter, and some more history on Alastair's past. I apologize for the late update, life and everything else got in the way.

Fay (guest review): Thank you so much for your review. It really means a lot to me. The pronunciation for Alastair's name is: Al-the second 'a' sounds like the 'a' in apple-Stair.

Everyone else: thank you so much for your reviews and even kinder words. I will also admit that I was beginning to give up a bit, since the anti-drama (another guest/bullying reviewer) kept leaving hateful reviews. I was getting tired of seeing them, and defending myself. So thank you all again for the kindness and thoughtfulness you have shown this story.

 **Rescue Me**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **Present-**_

Anna strode down the hall with purpose. She finally found what she was supposed to be looking for. A book, not just any book though. It was a spell book, the color was a grayish silver with golden clasps. This book held not only spells, but a particular summoning spell which she needed.

Normally she would never consider such drastic actions, but she was desperate, " _Never underestimate a desperate soul._ " The haunting voice echoed in her head. She stopped and shook her head to rid herself of that voice. She knew who it belonged to, but didn't want to think about it too much until she saw his face.

"Anna?" Anna turned and saw her sister, and Kristoff coming towards her. She saw the looks on both of their faces, especially Kristoff's look of self-disappointment.

"Elsa. Hey." Anna greeted as she kept the book that held the story of both lives in her hands, and then she looked at Kristoff. She knew what this was about, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him.

As Elsa approached her sister, she saw the book that Kristoff had talked to her about. This was why they had spent an hour looking for her. Kristoff had told her about the incident that occurred in his room before he gave her the books. It was very disconcerting to hear what had almost happened, but even more so to know that Anna had those horrible books, "What do you have there?" Elsa asked as she motioned to the books.

Anna looked at them and said as smoothly as she could, "The books that detailed our lives before and after the curse." The best lie is the closet to the truth, "I needed them because Shepard said it would help get to know who I was more."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. Even if Anna was lying, Shepard would neither confirm nor deny her claim due to his oath of confidentiality, "Is that why you were coming from the hospital wing?"

Kristoff was watching her closely and saw a small flash in her eyes, "Yea I was letting him know I got the books." Anna said trying to be calm and not defensive, "Look I am still busy at the moment may I please go if we are done with the fifty question game?"

Elsa was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude from this morning, "Just one more question, what changed?"

"Excuse me?"

"What changed between now and this morning?" Elsa clarified as she looked at Kristoff as a means to remind him to keep quiet.

Anna thought for a moment then said, "Finding the information that I need to finally move on from all of this. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Elsa and Kristoff watched as Anna nearly sprinted away from them, "I had to tell you." Kristoff said slowly as he watched his fiancée leave them.

"I am glad you did. She didn't seem upset though." Elsa said pondering a bit as she led the way back to her office, "It is almost like she expected you to tell me what happened."

Kristoff hummed in response as he followed, "Then why do I still feel unease?"

"Trust me you are not the only one." Elsa responded as they reached her door. Leaving a hand on the handle she looks at him and says, "We will have to keep a closer eye on her. I do not like how she is spending her time in the hospital wing."

"Do you think she is up to something more than her therapy?"

Elsa opened her door and looked at Kristoff, "I am just thinking that nothing good is going to come from these books being in her possession. Get some rest, and we will see you at dinner."

Kristoff bowed and Elsa closed the door on him. Kristoff stared at the door silently and started to make his way back to his room when he bumped into Olaf, "Hey how was Anna?" The snowman asked cheerfully.

"Doing better I guess." Kristoff said not wanting to re-explain the scenario in the bedroom.

"Well that's good. I am going to go bug Elsa, Kiba followed me inside and took off somewhere just to let you know!" Great, a wild wolf in the castle…Kristoff thought as he watched Olaf waddle away cheerfully. Frowning now, he watched Olaf's retreating figure and then down the hall Anna had gone. Shaking his head, he headed towards his room, Anna will come around eventually. Maybe he was overthinking things and worrying for no reason, after all they are just books. What's the worst that could happen?

 _ **The past- over a millennium ago-**_

The King and Queen looked at the two people with shock on their faces, "Father-" Feyre tries to say, but the King held up his hand. She then looked at her mother, "Mother we-" the Queen responded in the same fashion.

Alastair looked at Roku, "Master I-"

Roku responded in the same fashion, expect this time he offered a response to the young people in the room whose hands were still joined together and the twenty four karat gold ring with the amethyst stone glistened in the bright setting sun in the room, "How many others have you two told about this?" It was asked in a calm tone, but there was a weight in the tone of voice as they looked at the aged man in the room.

"No one else. We were alone when _**I**_ proposed to her." Alastair said firmly as he let go of his fiancée's hand and looked at the King and Queen before turning his attention back on his master, "Please we love each other, I love her. We would never let our feelings for each other cloud our judgement."

"That is not the problem." The King whispered as he approached Alastair and the young took a tentative step back under the King's severe gaze, "The problem is that you might as well have started a war with a country that is very valuable to us. Especially in our soon to be time of need." At this he looked at his daughter, to which Alastair took a step in front of her as if he felt the need to protect her from the King's wrath.

Feyre was having none of this and pushed him aside to meet her father's fury, "This was never discussed with me! You and mother married for love, why can't I?"

"Because there was peacetime for us back then." The Queen answered sharply, "And while we would love for you to have that same opportunity, unfortunately we do not have that luxury now. You are the crowned princess and the next ruler of our kingdom, this means you must do everything you can do to protect our own. Even if this means sacrificing your own happiness for the greater good."

"Again you never discussed with me." Feyre stated firmly.

"With all due respect," Roku spoke up as eyes turned towards him, "There wasn't time. The darkness is coming and we needed to act."

Alastair looked between them and then looked at his master, "Not enough time? You just had a meeting with me and made it sound like we were on our own with this!"

"ENOUGH!" The King hollered causing everyone to jump, "You are to break the engagement. End of story! Now get out of our sight."

"Alastair." Feyre whispered as she tried to go towards him, but the Queen stopped her.

"Feyre." Alastair also tried to get to her, but Roku laid a hand on his shoulder. Alastair sighed as he looked at the warning look on his face. Defeated he held out his hand and Feyre unwittingly took the ring off and placed it in his waiting hand.

Roku sighed as Alastair left the room, and a few minutes later the Queen led the princess out, "I am sorry. I didn't know he felt this strongly about her." Roku eventually spoke up.

The King sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I know. I didn't even know Fey felt like this towards him."

"We both knew they were close."

"Just didn't know how close." The King responded. There was a pause, "Did anything change?"

Roku went over to the fireplace and looked at the flickering flames, "It's hard to tell exactly. We still see the Darkness, but after that nothing is certain."

"Do I still get the alliance?"

Roku shook his head, "We cannot tell. There are now too many factors."

Silence.

"You understand," the King started to say after a few moments, "we have to keep the apart."

"Yes your majesty, but you must understand," Roku answered as he faced his friend and ruler, "the heart wants what it wants. To mess with such strong emotions can have dire consequences."

The King nodded and walked over to the window and looked out, "You said it yourself, there is so much uncertainty swirling around him even when we adopted him in our house."

Roku pondered the words for a moment, "What are you planning on having me do?"

"Nothing…yet. Let's hope they trust us enough to let us forget this matter ever happened…" The King said, but he left the sentence hang as if there was more to his thought process.

Roku waited a few more pregnant pauses before following up with, "And if they do not? What would you have me do?" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at the King.

The King looked at his friend and Roku saw a sad and devastated look cross over his face, "Then I am afraid I will have to ask you to do something unforgivable my friend." Roku listened as he was given his instructions.

A week had passed since the incident. Feyre and Alastair saw very minimal of each other. They tried to sneak away from their assigned duties, but between Alastair's trainings and Feyre's duties it was next to impossible. However neither of them stopped thinking about each other. It wasn't until one afternoon that they saw their chance and taken it.

"Feyre." Alastair breathed out when he saw her rounding the corner in a secluded hallway.

"Al." She smiled and quietly ran over to him and threw herself at him and kissed him deeply, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." There was a small crack of thunder near the window and they looked outside to see small bit of lightning flash. Alastair pulled away from her and looked around. Seeing no one he moved them out of the hallway and into another room.

Closing the door, he led her over into the middle of the room and waved his hands. A sofa appeared along with a coffee table with snacks and drinks on it, and the fireplace ignited, "The door is enchanted too." He said noticing how her eyes widened in amazement, "It'll give us all the privacy we need."

"I see that the training is going well." Feyre noted as she took her seat.

Alastair took a stop next to her, "It's been tough." He admitted, "But Roku says I am coming along…when we actually have a conversation that is."

Feyre frowns and squeezes his hand, "I know what you mean. My parents are not really talking to me yet either."

They were silent as she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I will always love you. No matter what happens." Alastair whispered after a moment.

Feyre hummed in response, "I will love you forever and always." Another round of silence, "It's just a shame there is nothing we can do to stop this marriage thing. I mean if our souls are already joined, there would be no way they'd make me go through with it you know?"

Alastair looked into the fire and frowned. She was right, if her soul already belonged to someone else or was linked to another person, they would be forced to honor that. Wait a moment…he sat up which caused Feyre to sit up with him, "I think you are on to something." He said slowly beaming.

"What? What did I say?" Feyre asked startled at the look on his face and the gleam in his eye. However he didn't respond right away and started pacing, "Love, what is it?" Feyre asked again unnerved by his silence and pacing.

"I think I know a way around all of this. They cannot keep us apart forever." Alastair said with a smile, but then he dropped it and kneeled in front of her grasping both her hands, "However you have to be absolutely sure that you really do love me."

"Of course I do! How can you ask me that?" Feyre asked rapidly her tone sharp.

"Ok then follow me." He said as he pulled her up and waved his hands. The room turned back to the way it was and they exited into the hallway.

Quickly and silently they ran, being mindful of the multiple servants and guards. It was common knowledge that if they were seen together, then it would only mean trouble, "We are going to the council area!" Feyre silently exclaimed as she recognized the area they were in.

"Shush!" Alastair said as he forced them into the corner and pulled her close when he saw Ozai coming out of the door. He watched as the older man waved his hand on the door and then walked away.

Concentrating he worked to disguise Feyre's aura so that she would not be detected by the many enchantments in the surrounding area. He only hoped that there were not any about as they were approaching the hallway. He didn't sense any, but that did not mean there were none around, "Yes we are." He said after a moment making sure they were in the clear.

"But I am not allowed here." Feyre spoke as they silently went to the door.

"And has that thought ever stopped you before?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Feyre shook her head, "Alastair I really cannot be here."

"I see your duties and lessons are coming along well," he said as he turned towards the door and tried to discern the enchantment that was used to arm the door, "look trust me it'll be ok. Besides why is it that now I am convincing you to bend the rules and take chances?"

Feyre had no response to that, so she stayed silent as Alastair worked. Finally recognizing the enchantment, he muttered the counter enchantment and the door shimmered, "Let's go."

They went inside and he led her into the back where there were massive book shelves with many books and scrolls on them, "Wow." Feyre said as she looked around, "This is amazing."

"I know." He said smiling.

"You read all these?" She asked as she ran a finger down some of the spines, reading the titles.

"Almost." He said as he skimmed the books' titles before settling on one of them, "Found it. The answer to our problem."

Feyre looked at him as he pulled the book down, "What do you mean?"

"Hold on, let's get out of here first." He said as he quickly got them out of the council room and into the hallway, however he was so focused on getting the enchantment right, he failed to notice that they were being watched.

The next thing he did was grab Feyre's hand and shimmered out of the area and back into the abandoned room, "Wow what was that?" She asked feeling nauseous.

"Another trick I learned, but now about this." He said as he re-enchanted the room, making sure they were comfortable. He paged through the book before showing her the page, "We can perform a bonding ceremony."

"Bonding ceremony?" Feyre asked as she tried to read the text, "It looks to me it's just a fancy marriage ceremony."

Alastair pulled the book back towards him and said, "I know I only skimmed it, but I get the gist. While yes it is like a traditional ceremony, it is actually more serious." Turning the page he showed her the process, "The ceremony allows two people to bond their souls creating a soul bond. This would cause them to be bonded for life. It is like the extreme case of imprinting in animals, in other words it creates-"

"The literal definition of a soul-mate! Alastair this is fantastic!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at him.

"I take it you approve?" He asked laughing. She laughed along, which he took as a yes. Sobering up though he pulled away and said more seriously, "There is a price."

"Price?"

"All magic comes at a price. It is the first rule I learned from the Masters." Turning a couple of pages, he showed her what he was talking about. As she read the page, he explained, "This is very powerful magic. We will be mated for life, and that means that if one of us dies the other will become severely depressed and not be able to survive."

Feyre frowned for a moment, "What would happen if the bond is cut?" She asked, "Like can we have that as a fail-safe?"

"The damage will physically and mentally hurt us if it happens while we are still connected, and it wouldn't matter if one of us is dead, the other will not be able to survive." Alastair stated.

"Catch twenty-two then."

"That sums it up yea." There was a pause before Alastair continued, "Look I understand if you do not want to do this anymore. It was just an idea and-"

Feyre leaned over and kissed him deeply as a means to shut him up. Pulling away she looks into his eyes and says, "I never said that. I want this. I want you. Forever."

"Really?"

"Are you deaf? Yes. Now what do we have to do?" She asks taking the book from him.

Alastair grinned and began pouring over the plans still unaware that there was another presence in the room with them.

Two weeks had gone by and Alastair was waiting by their designated spot. Tonight would be their chance to escape and then they would be able to be together forever. However when the time to meet up had come and gone, Alastair was starting to get worried, "Come on Fey where are you?" He whispered to himself. Just then he heard approaching footsteps, "Feyre?"

"Not quite." Out of the shadows of the hallway, Roku materialized right in front of him.

"Master Roku? What are you doing here?" Alastair asked surprised and if he dared to admit it, frightened.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I have a feeling you already know." Roku said as disappointment weighed in his tone.

Alastair had a sinking feeling form in his stomach, "Master Roku I-"

"No. Do not speak." Roku instructed as he looked at his young apprentice, "Just come."

Alastair nodded and he allowed Roku to lead him from the hallway to the throne room. The doors opened and he saw the King and Queen sitting in their seats, and Feyre standing before them. Her eyes were apologetic, but she made no move to go to him, "Roku if you please." The King said solemnly.

Alastair looked at his mentor in betrayal as Roku raised his hand, the book flying out from his robes, "You are hereby being charged with stealing from the council." Roku said as he wore an emotionless mask, and he waved his hands causing black cuffs to appear on Alastair's wrists.

"What? Master I am your apprentice. I have a right to those books." Alastair said quickly feeling every ounce of his magic being suppressed within him.

"Father please I-" Feyre started to intervene.

"Silence." The King did not need to yell as he voice filled the empty room. Then looking towards Roku, he said, "Continue."

"You both are also being charged with treason to the kingdom." Roku said looking at his young friend and then at the Crown Princess.

Feyre and Alastair both gasped, "WHAT? HOW?!"

They then looked at the King as he spoke, the Queen remaining emotionless, "Roku detected you in the council room. He overheard your plans, and if we did not catch you both in the act and others found out, that is how you would looked to them." Alastair swung around to glare at his mentor, "You both had your chance to do the right thing, but it seems we have to intervene once and for all. Roku…"

"Master please." Alastair begged, "Let us explain."

"I am sorry, but it is out of my hands." Roku raised his hand, but instead of aiming it at Alastair, he aimed it at Feyre.

"NO!" Alastair yelled.

"Al!" Feyre yelled as a large stone tablet materialized in back of her and golden ropes snapped out and grabbed her.

"No please, punish me instead! Leave her alone!" Alastair begged.

"You forced our hands." The King said bitingly.

"Roland maybe-" The Queen started to say.

"No Miranda." Roland snapped. He didn't want to do this, but there was no other option, "Roku end this. Now."

Feyre looked at her father pleadingly as Roku pulled a sack out of his robes, "Father this is madness. No matter what you do, I will always love Alastair. I will fight to be with him."

"You won't actually." Roku said hating to do what his King was ordering him to do. Alastair lunged towards his mentor, but he was suddenly immobilized as Roku continued to talk, "I am sorry, but this is for the greater good. You should have learned my apprentice and your highness that you do what you must for your country."

"You do what you must for your heart. This is wrong! Please Roku…" Alastair begged, "Do not do this."

Roku ignored him and turned back to the Princess, "This is enchanted sand from the Isle of Avalon. We do not want to take away your ability to love, so this is the 'next best thing' for a situation like this." He looks at Roland and Miranda, Roland nods his consent as the Miranda just sits and tries to remain emotionless. He then looks back at Alastair and sees his apprentice looking, silently pleading him not to do this.

"Roku please." Feyre says in a final attempt, "You know this is wrong."

"There are a lot of things that are wrong, but if we allow this courtship to continue, then we will all be in grave danger, and that is wrong."

"There has to be another way. Please…"

"Enough Roku. Get on with it." Roland ordered.

Feyre looked at her father with hatred and before she could retort, Roku blew the sand in her face. Alastair's eyes widened as Feyre's face relaxed and became dazed. She slumped forward and Roku snapped his fingers, causing the bindings and stone to vanish as he caught her in his arms. She let out a tiny moan and recovered, "Master Roku, what is going on?" She asked confused, then seeing Alastair immobile she asked, "What is happening to Sir Roman?"

Alastair felt his heart clench and then suddenly break. She was gone, he destroyed her…he felt the weight vanish and he sunk to his knees, "My dear, Sir Roman here was just demonstrating his lessons with Master Roku and you suddenly felt faint. Why don't we take a break?" Roland explained as Feyre righted herself and shook her head.

"A break? Father we have to write a letter to the Isles and tell them of our alliance agreement." Feyre said formerly not even looking at Alastair.

No one spoke for a moment or two, but Alastair said suddenly, "Alliance? Feyre we-"

"Feyre? Sir Roman that is no way to speak to your Princess. It would be wise in the future to remember your place." Feyre said harshly with an added bite to her tone as she left the room without waiting for his response.

This was it. He felt his magic starting to boil as he glared murderously at the people before him, "You destroyed her." He all but snarled out.

"It was for the best. Alastair-" Roku began, but the King cut in with, "Watch your tone, you are lucky we are still keeping you. Feyre will be safe, and you-"

"You killed her! You did nothing to fix this! We would have been fine if you left well enough alone!" Alastair yelled, "You will pay for this."

Then without being properly dismissed he vanished from the throne room. Meanwhile in the council area, Masters Ozai and Kuruk stared into the sacred flame as it erupted with images that they never seen before. Something drastically changed and it wasn't for the better. Paths that had once been straight forward are now gone, the destruction had grown drastically, casualties increased at an exponential rate, images grew gruesome by the second, before the flames turned a midnight black and the fire went out. The men just stared aimlessly at the pit before swallowing and immediately ran from the room.

 _ **Present-**_

His patience was growing thin at how long he had to wait, but this would be worth it. He had felt it, he had seen it, and this time he was absolutely sure he would not fail. Vengeance had been his in the past, but it had cost him dearly. The price had been high, and now he may get a chance at redemption because he had found the True Heart of Darkness. She had put the pieces together and now she just needed to do a few more things and everything will fall into place.


	8. Chapter 8

(Comes out hands in the air in surrender like fashion) Hehe yea…uhm (rubs back of neck in uneasy manner) Just going to leave this here and say nothing…I'll explain later, but yea… (puts chapter on the table and gulps before running away) See yea!

 **Rescue Me**

 **Chapter Eight**

Anna sighed in defeat as she took a seat. Kiba whined and pushed at her hand with his nose, and she began to pet him, "I do not understand," she said as she rested her head on her other hand as she scratched his head in deep thought, "I searched this whole library and there is nothing that matches the description of the book."

Kiba whined again as he pulled away and placed his paw on his friend's lap, "The book is supposed to help me find this Alastair person. The same guy who…" put Hans into this coma and pretty much helped the man into power to begin with, Anna explained in her head. However, she did make a deal with him that if she ever needed help, then she was supposed to come to him, down side is that she needed this book to find him.

Kiba huffed and put his head in her lap again and looked up at her, almost begging her to not do what she was doing, "I need to do this." Anna said at his insistence, "I cannot take this back and forth anymore. One minute I love my sister, and my fiancé, but in the next I hate them." Kiba snorted as Anna got up, "Like there are times when we are talking and I'll space out and this deep hatred will come over me. It has gotten better, but I need a permanent solution."

The wolf was still sitting on his hunches and cocked his head to the side in confusion. He had an uneasy feeling as he caught whiff of the scent that lingered on the book and wanted nothing to do with it. However, he also sensed the anxiety and the fear on his friend and wanted nothing more than to ease the suffering that she had kept hidden from the sister and who was that weird reindeer guy? Fiancé? What was a fiancé? Was it like a mate or almost mate? The wolf shook his head, no matter. His friend needed help, and that was what he was going to give her.

Just as Anna was about to go back through the shelves, what felt like the hundredth time, Kiba bounded over and reared up, causing Anna to be pinned against the massive wooden book shelves, "Kiba!" Anna yelled, "What the hell?"

Kiba just sniffed and sniffed the book, trying to pick up on some sort of scent, and finally after furiously sniffing, he got off Anna and began running out of the library. Anna was dazed and confused for a moment, and she was going to ignore her companion, when the wolf came back into the library and barked, "Kiba shush! What has gotten into you?"

Kiba whined and bounded back over and began tugging on Anna's dress, "Kiba what-?" Sudden realization dawned on her as Kiba turned and moved towards the door again, and she ran to follow.

Anna was barreling down the hall and weaving in and out of servants. She could hear multiple people calling her, but she did not care. She just focused on Kiba's retreating form as he ran down the hallway. Heading for the stairs, he jumped nimbly down each step only pausing a moment to watch as his friend slide down the banister, before bolting to the large set of doors that would lead them to the object she was so desperately seeking.

Anna stopped as she saw Kiba head outside the gates. He stopped to meet her gaze and she went to the stables first. Pharis looked at her in concern as she jumped on his back without bothering with his saddle or bridle, "Ya!" Anna commanded as she forced Pharis out of his stall and onto the grounds.

The guards did not even give their commander another look as she did all this. It had become apparent whenever their leader was under stress, she would ride her trusty friend to relieve herself of her burdens. Anna approached her friend as he took off again, this time cutting through the town and instantly Anna knew somewhat of where he was heading…into the woods.

A distant memory swarmed into her mind as she knew this is what occurred when she had run away. Secretly she was hoping that Kiba wasn't leading her to the area she swore that she would never enter again. Pharis's heavy breathing was echoing now as she returned focus, "Kiba slow down!" She yelled, but the wolf was already too ahead of her. Anna growled a bit, "Sorry Pharis, but keep going!" Anna commanded as she leaned on her other faithful companion.

Pharis shook his head and pushed forward, eager to keep pace with the wolf in front of them. It was only after a few minutes did the wolf come to a halt where the trail split off to two roads. Pharis stopped and Anna slid off his back as the wolf sniffed the air. He couldn't quite place the scent, but he knew where to go, and he did so by going to the left; this time the pace much slower and cautionary. He recalled the time he was expelled from the pack and knew this was going to be dangerous.

No light was penetrating the area as Anna looked around, sensing the change in mood. The trees were just as dead and barren as the last time she came by these woods. In the previous memories and the ones before the start of the first war, Kristoff had told her of this Dark Forest.

A very long time ago the forest was once a beautiful land with many woodland inhabitants, making it very prosperous. Before the rein of her family, there was a different family that ruled all of Arendelle. However, there was a curse that was placed on the land which affected not only the family, but had also transformed the forest into what it is now: dark and haunting with loads of dark creatures. While in time, the curse had faded, it did not fully break, and the family had eventually died out. He had also explained that the rumor was that deep in the heart of the woods, there is a castle that is barricaded by a stone wall which is the only remnants left of the family.

In the memories of the other life she had led during Hans's Dark Curse, she had once come across this dark castle while on the run from the pack with Kiba. They had not dared venture into its dwelling, but the atmosphere of this forest was the same as ever: dark and foreboding. Kiba paused to look at them and shake his head, "We are heading to the castle, aren't we?" She asked as Pharis had yanked her back at her words.

Kiba inclined his head and turned to the direction to which they were walking. Looking back, he asked the silent question, to which she thought over for a moment or two, "Yes. I must if I am to be well again. Lead on brother." Gods, if she ever needed to be fearless and merciless like her counterpart, now would be the time. Kiba and Pharis shared a look, and the wolf led on. They hoped that this trip would be worth it…for everyone's sake.

With each hesitant step into the woods, brought upon much added tension and weight to the animals and to the person they cared about the most. The woods seemed to have gotten colder and their breath could be seen with each exhale. Anna shivered, as she hugged herself close thinking that she should have brought a cloak with her, despite the month being warmer than average, "How much further Kiba?" Anna called out to the wolf.

Kiba paused and looked at her and the horse. The horse pounded a hoof on the ground and glared at the canine, wondering why the hell he was even do this in the first place. Kiba growled softly in return and then proceeded forward. Anna looked at the two animals before following along. After a few more paces, Kiba stopped short and let an involuntarily menacing growl. The foliage had gotten thicker despite the surrounding trees being barren and dead. The sky, that had been bright not even twenty minutes ago, was black as pitch, the only source of light being a pitch fork lightening that passed through and a sound of thunder.

Ahead, Anna could see the reason for the animals' unease, it was a seemingly rundown castle in the distance. They stopped in front of a black iron gate that was covered in menacing looking vines. Kiba let out a whine and slowly backed away from it, and Pharis followed his lead, pulling Anna back from it as well, "Guys stop." Anna said as she moved aside from Pharis's protection to take a step to the gates. Kiba snapped at her and stood in front of it, glaring at her, "I have to go in there."

Pharis then reached out and pull on Anna's collar in the back, "Pharis let go." Anna stated, now annoyed. Pharis reluctantly obliged, but didn't look the least bit sorry.

Kiba moved to the horse's side and stared firmly at her, teeth bared, "Guys please I have to go in there."

They stood firm and gave Anna a severe look, "Please, Pharis…Kiba. I know this is a bad idea." There was a snort from the two animals, "But I have to. I made a deal, it is the only way for me to get better; to feel better." This seemed to make the animals falter, especially when Anna sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest, "I just want this to end."

Pharis and Kiba shared a look. They sensed that something bad was going to happen if they should let their friend go in that castle, however they couldn't ignore the fact that if they didn't let their friend go in there, then possibly something worse would befall her. Pharis made the first move and nudged her. Anna lifted her head up and gave the horse a grateful pat on the nose, Kiba joined them and sat by her side, "I know you guys care and I thank you." Pharis eyed her, "I know that Kristoff and Elsa do too, as does everyone in fact, but they do not understand. No one does." Kiba put a paw on her leg, compelling her to keep talking, in hopes of changing her mind, "I was the commander of Arendelle's army. I was supposed to protect it and the people. I was in charge of the people's army." She whispered the last part and looked at her lap again, not meeting their eyes, "I turned on the people, on Arendelle. I did not protect it, I helped corrupt it."

Kiba whined and nudged her, and let out a bark of objection, "Part of it wasn't the curse…part of it lived inside of me. That is why I have to go in, maybe he could help me." Anna got up and the animals followed, "Please, let me go in." Pharis and Kiba shared a look with each other, the gates still blocked by them. Heaving a sigh, they stepped aside, Anna looked at them with wide eyes and they nodded, "Thank you." She whispered and took a deep breath as she approached the iron gates. Swallowing a lump, she placed both hands on the gates and pushed. With an eerie squeak, the gates were pushed outwards and Anna took her first step inside the castle grounds with two nervous animals following, wondering if they made the right call.

Thunder reigned over the castle and with each step the temperature seemed to drop. They did not stop walking until they were in front of the large imposing structure, "Stay here and wait for me." Anna ordered the two of them as a bolt of lightning flashed in the background, making the castle look more ominous and foreboding. Kiba and Pharis reluctantly nodded, since they did agree to let her do this. However they made sure she knew of the displeasure by eyeing her, "I'll be alright." Anna promised and turned towards the building.

It was large with many towers, dark brick predominately made up the architecture and large evil looking gargoyles stood as protection for whatever lay ahead inside. Massive seemingly demonic stone lions also guarded the entrance as she took the first couple of steps towards two large wooden doors. Taking one look back, she gives what she hopes is a reassuring smile to her companions and then turns back to knock. Before her fist could touch the wood, the doors opened. Squaring her shoulders, she took her first steps inside, hoping to change her tortured destiny.

Deep inside the castle, a man sits staring into his crystal ball, " _Hello_?" He hears Anna's voice call, " _Hello_? _Is there anyone home_?"

Oh there was someone home alright, "Come right in Princess." He says as the crystal ball goes dark. Walking over to the fire place, he watches as the flame roars angrily, "I'll be with you shortly."

Back down stairs, intricate gothic style décor seemed to be the theme of the castle. Everywhere Anna looked, torch light illuminated the dreary corridors that led to many rooms. Anna sighs and turns a corner into a massive sitting room with a fireplace that was already lit, "Great. I am going to have to search this whole stupid castle."

"Or you could just say please." Anna jumps and turns to face a man with jet black hair and vibrant red eyes, "Hello Anna."

"Alastair." Anna breathed out.

He smiled at her in shock, "I guess you're speechless. I feel insulted that after everything you and I did together, all I get as a greeting is my name."

Anna recovered herself and said, "I am keeping my end of the deal."

Alastair just stared and then started laughing, "What deal would that be dearie?"

"You said that if I needed anything that I would come to you."

"Come to me first." Alastair corrected her while smirking, "I had said that if you needed anything that you would come to me first. You did not. Therefore our deal is, whatever that was, is null in void."

"No. Hold on, I am here. You said you would help me. I am here, please you have to help me." Anna said near hysteric now.

"I do not have to do anything." Alastair said, but then held up his hand, "However," he started as he raised his voice to talk over her, "you said please, and so I will…overlook, this minor discrepancy…for a price."

"What do you want?" Anna asked hesitantly, ignoring all instinct born out of her cursed life and trainings in this life to leave this unholy man.

Alastair walked around her towards the fireplace as the fire seemed to become a bit larger in appearance, "I want a lot of things, but from you I want a couple of things, mainly your silence."

"My silence?"

"That you tell no one of me or where you have been today. That is for starters."

Anna thought it over for a brief moment or two, "Fine. Deal."

"My my, you are desperate. You did not want to hear the other conditions?" Alastair asked as he turned to face her, hands behind his back.

"Never underestimate a desperate soul." Anna recited as she mimicked his posture.

Alastair nodded in agreement, "Quite true dearie. Quite true. Well then, we have an agreement it seems, so tell me; why did you come here?" He motioned to a large burgundy chair.

Anna sat down and told him everything that she had tried to tell the doctor, her sister, Kristoff, her animal companions, and then what she discovered about the books, to talking about Hans and his condition. Alastair nodded along, and as Anna finished up, she said, "I wish there was a way to get all of this out of my head…can you help me?"

Alastair got up and once again faced the fire, "I can do many things, however the ailment you have is very fragile." He explained faux concern and hesitance.

"What ailment is that?" Anna asked confused.

"A broken heart of course." Alastair said.

Anna looked at him, eyebrows pinched together and confusion still lacing her voice, "A broken heart?"

"Yes. The most painful of afflictions. Matters of the heart are very fragile and very hard to manipulate. You see, your feelings are all muddled and confused, your love for them is at war with your hate. The curse, while it broke on the outside, is still afflicting you on the inside. Mainly in your heart and your very soul; causing both actually to crack and break away at you until there is ultimately nothing left of you."

Anna absorbed this information and fought to follow along, "So I am still cursed in some way?"

Alastair turned to face her now, "In lame man's terms, yes."

"So what do I do? How do I fix this?"

"This isn't really something that you can fix I am afraid." Alastair responded, "Your soul is out of balance and is fighting for dominance and I am afraid that is what is tearing you up. The only way I see you getting better is taking out your weakest sense of self."

Anna did not like that answer as she stared at him, "Weakest self?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Which is what exactly?" She asked seeing that he was waiting for her to prompt him.

"Love."

"Love is strength, not weakness." Anna argued firmly now standing her ground.

"For you it is a weakness. For you it destroys everything. Look at what love did for you and your family." He pointed to the fireplace and the fire roared to life and in it, Anna saw images of the destruction of Arendelle and Hans sitting on the throne. She saw Elsa and Kristoff fighting the solders in the castle and knew that this was when they tried to save her from him.

Anna smiled as the scene vanished, "Love saved us. It was Elsa's love that broke the curse and freed Arendelle. I am sorry, but you are wrong and I am leaving, thank you for the help."

"Oh?" Alastair asked as he watched her start to leave, "Then how do you explain how all of this started?" Anna paused as she heard an echo coming from the fire, " _ **Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…what once was mine…**_ " He smirked as he watched her stiffen form, fists curled at her side was shaking, "It was love that started all of this; Hans was dead before Elsa brought him back. A consequence of saving you was it not?"

"That was her price to pay, not mine." Anna snarled out as she refused to turn around, instead giving the wall in front of her a death glare.

"A price that should not have been paid at all if she had only let you go honorably." He pointed out, "Face it, you killed him on the field and she resurrected him trying to bring you back. Love did that." Giving her a moment to allow that fact to sink in, he continued, "Now love is going to destroy you and your family too, and now you know it."

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned around and asked, "What can I do?"

He smiled and turned away from the fire. Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a vile, "Follow me." He walked out of the room, and Anna followed him. The fire in the fireplace going out upon their full exit.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating. Long story short, work life has gotten busy and there was an incident where I felt personally violated at my job and lost my spirit to write. Needless to say I am trying to get started again, but for now here is something…

 **Rescue Me**

 **Chapter Nine**

Dinner was unusually quiet. No one had spoken a word as they picked at their first course. Anna was deep in thought as she stirred her somewhat uneaten soup, and Kristoff along with Elsa were silently observing her. Something had changed, but they didn't know what exactly. Kristoff coughed a bit and shot Elsa a look, which she clearly understood, "So Anna," Anna looked up and paid attention to her sister as she took a sip of her wine, "how was your afternoon?"

Anna grabbed her own wine glass and took a sip herself before answering, "Good. It was quiet." Lie, major lie but necessary. When she had gotten back from the Dark Castle in the woods, she had gone right to her room and closed the door; sitting in silent mediation about what she had discovered, and what she had gotten. Needless to say then, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth.

Elsa nodded and Kristoff spoke up this time, "So then you had a good ride?"

Anna mentally slapped herself for her carelessness. Of course the guards would have noticed her rushed exit and told them, "Yes I did. Pharis and I did the obstacle course for a bit."

"That's good to hear. I was worried about how you would feel reading those terrible books." Elsa stated casually, but there was still a knot in her stomach as she watched her sister's reaction.

Kristoff paused in mid motion of scooping some soup onto his spoon and carefully watched his fiancée. He sent her a look of apology, but she waved him off, "It wasn't so bad. I'd rather know for sure what happened and why I am having relapses so that I can get a better control of myself in the future." Then she pondered for a moment, "Or rather what to avoid so as to not trigger a reaction."

There was silence for a moment, but Kristoff cleared his throat, "So you are not upset with me? I know I promised you-"

"No, in fact I am thankful." Anna said and she meant it. It made lying easier than fully trying to hide her obsession with the books, "I mean I know I could have told you the truth," she started again as she looked at Elsa, who wore a hurt expression, "I was just afraid you'd ask too many questions and that you wouldn't give them to me."

"Of course I would have had you told me that Shepard said you should have them." Elsa stated as the staff came around to clear their places and bring out a new course for them, "As for the questions, yes I would have asked you about it however if you didn't want to talk then I wouldn't have forced you to."

Somehow Anna doubted that, but she did not voice her thought. She had wanted to say something back to her sister, but a small flash of distain went through her and seemingly haunted words came to her, " _ **You left me to wander this place like a ghost!**_ " She heard her words echoing in her mind as her hand paused from reaching for the knife, "Anna?" Anna jumped and looked at who called her name. It was Kristoff, "Are you ok?"

Anna shook her head and reached the hand that was going for the knife to her forehead, trying desperately to block out a new onslaught of memories, "Yes, I am sorry. Just tired I think."

"You had a memory didn't you?" Elsa asked, denying Anna's lie. They were starting to become a bit more fluent at reading Anna's facial expressions and analyzing the look her eyes get. It was scary, yet useful for these types of situations, "What was it?"

Anna closed her eyes, the words becoming louder and images become violent with each echo. She wanted to lie, but the words came on their own accord, "We are in the dining room, yelling at each other." She now had her head cradled in both her hands. She pauses and then it hits her as she snaps up and looks at her sister, "I slapped you."

Elsa and Kristoff exchange looks, as Elsa responds slowly, looking away from him, "That was the fight we had before the war…well your first war technically."

Anna nodded, now all appetite lost as she pushed her plate away. More yelling came to her and involuntarily she said, "We argued because I was still mad at you." She wasn't looking at Elsa, but at her uneaten roast beef, "I felt you were ignoring me again, but yet it was misguided anger. I was angry at myself; I ended up running away soon after that." Then looking up now, she sees Kristoff and Elsa watching her closely, "You two came after me and brought me back to the castle when I had gotten injured in the woods, real or not real?"

Real or not real, the game that Shepard had invented so that any question Anna (or anyone in the palace that they come across) asks, they could correct them or confirm their theory. It had been a long while since anyone (Anna included for the most part) had asked them a scenario, but occasionally one person would have a lapse in memory and they would have to correct them, "Real." Kristoff answers instead of Elsa, even though Anna was now looking at her sister, "You and Elsa had some trust issues to work out due to-"

"The accident with her magic, and inevitably the Freeze." Anna whispered as she looked away now. Shaking her head, she pushed her chair away, "I am sorry, but I am not hungry."

"Anna?" Elsa questioned as she was getting ready to stand up herself, "Please do not leave."

Anna looked at her sister and saw the pleading look in her ice blue depths and then she shifted to look towards Kristoff. Against her better judgement, she relents and sits back down, pulling her plate close to her again, "Ok." Anna says and looks down at the food that still seemed to repulsive to her.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at her, however before they could talk to her further someone beat them to it, "Hello!" Their heads turned towards the voice, and they saw Olaf hopping in.

"Olaf." Anna said relieved for the interruption as the ever happy snowman entered the room.

Hopping up on the seat next to Anna, completely unaware of the tense atmosphere he infringed upon, Olaf smiled, "So how is everyone doing on this lovely evening?"

"Good." Anna stated quickly as Kristoff and Elsa were both beginning to speak, "We are doing swell. How about you? What have you been up to?"

Olaf gleefully started talking about his adventures around town, his stick arms moving in frantic manners to emphasize each point and show his excitement. Anna smirked inwardly, knowing just the right questions to ask to keep the animated snowman talking. Out of the corner of her eye though, she could tell that underneath their calm exterior, Kristoff and Elsa were put off and annoyed, however she knew that if she could just survive dinner everything would work out in her favor, and she could go back to her room…

As it turns out, dinner was longer than Anna had anticipated. Seriously, coming from a creator who could barely talk to anyone, Olaf sure did have his mouth going a mile a minute. If Anna had to guess, it would seem that when Elsa created Olaf, she must have accidently added all the wishing of being able to talk to someone (namely Anna herself) into the little snowman.

Flopping down on the bed, Anna sighed mournfully. At least she avoided Elsa. When the dessert plates came out, she was called in for a meeting with Lord Halstead about some last minute trading paperwork. So that left her alone with the snowman and Kristoff. Coincidently, Olaf had left them alone not soon afterwards to go wander the castle a bit, then it had just been her and her fiancé. Lifting her hand in the air, she looks at the ring that Elsa had helped Kristoff get. By using her ice magic, she had recreated their mother's ring and gave it to Kristoff to get forged.

Smiling sadly, Anna lowered her hand. Kristoff had tried to get her to open up a bit more about her minor relapse, but right now being the coward that she was, she feigned fatigue and left him at the table. There was a sudden pang in her heart, but she pushed it aside and rolled over so that she was on her side. Leaning down, she reached for her satchel and pulled out a small vile before rolling back over on her back, thoughts drifting to the same thoughts she had before going to dinner reliving the conversation that had occurred in Alastair's laboratory:

He had taken the vial and dipped it in cloudy white water that was sitting in the caldron, "That'll do it?"

"Not yet. We must make this personal, and since your love is strongly connected to two people…" Alastair reached out and pulled out two strands of Anna's hair and adds it to the solution.

When she was done rubbing the now plucked area of her head that he took the strands from, she asks slowly, "So, if I drink that, I'll no longer love them?"

He smiled lightly as he swirled the vile, "It'll be like when you didn't have your heart. You will not be able to feel anything for them."

"Won't feel anything for them?"

"You will be numb to them. Love is the most powerful magic. The cure must be extreme."

Anna eyed the vile a little more, instincts and hairs on the back of her neck raised, "'Extreme' sounds like an understatement."

"Don't doubt yourself now, dearie. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, and destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. Do not believe me? Look at what it did to you and your family. Need further proof? You read the book on how Hans had cast the curse. Think that love is still a gift? No. This cure is a gift." He said as he emphasized each point with motions and voice full of passion as he looked at her and then held out the vile to her, waiting for her to take it.

Anna swallowed and was about to reach out for the vile, "Wait, you said that you had multiple conditions. My silence was one, what are the others? What's your price?"

Alastair looked at her and smiled, holding up the remaining of her hair in between his fingers of his other hand, "These'll do."

"What do you need of my hair?" Anna said as she re-stretched out her hand to take the vile from him.

"What do you need of it now? It's been plucked from your head." He said as a giggle escaped him, eyes shining in dark amusement, "Do we have a deal?" Anna hesitates a moment longer, but relents and takes the potion from his hand, "I thought so. Drink it in good health, Princess Anna of Arendelle." With that he waved his hand and Anna found herself outside in the cold frigged air next to Pharis and Kiba, the Dark Castle nowhere to be seen.

Shaking herself back to the present, she eyes the vile and clenches it in her fist. Taking a deep breath, she is about to reach to uncork it when there is a knock on the door followed by, "Anna? Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa…Anna mentally groans, but puts the vile back in her satchel before answering the door, "Are we really building a snowman?"

"We can if you want. That little meeting with Lord Halstead was short, and besides…" It was rare for Anna to see Elsa unsure of herself in this moment, and it was times like this that she is starting to believe in Alastair's words, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Anna muttered, and looking back quick at her satchel, she nods and looks at her sister, "I'd love to build a snowman."

Elsa smiled and reached for her sister's hand, Anna grasped it and together they walked down the hall. Around the corner, Olaf and Kristoff appeared, "What are we doing again?" Olaf asked slowly looking at the Ice Master.

"Searching for anything that seems harmful to Anna." Kristoff responded as they snuck over to Anna's door.

Looking around, he turned the handle and together they snuck inside, "Isn't this an invasion of privacy?" Olaf asked hesitantly as he closed the door behind him, "Like isn't Anna going to get seriously upset with us?"

Kristoff hesitated as he stood in the room, on the one hand he did not want to invade Anna's privacy and risk the potential bodily harm from his feisty (and deadly) princess; however on the other he was done with the secrets. Secrets that could especially destroy any chance of a future that they could have together, "We are doing the right thing. Anna needs help whether she wants it or not."

Olaf looked unsure. When he had left, he had really started wandering the castle, but then he ran back into Elsa and they started talking. Elsa had told him everything that was going on with Anna, and just as they were about to head back to the dining room, they ran into Kristoff and together the three of them came up with 'Operation: Distract Anna'. Now though as he watched his friend start looking through Anna's things, Olaf couldn't help but feel that this wasn't really the way they should be helping Anna, "I do not know, this thing we are doing seems wrong and the wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing." Olaf said softly, but still got to work helping Kristoff.

Kristoff paused as he reached for the satchel that was on the ground by Anna's bed. Olaf's words hit him and he felt instantly ashamed, "You are right." He withdrew his hand and looked at the snowman, who stopped looking at the book, "Come on."

"We are done?" Olaf asked confused as he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"We are done. We have to think of something else to help Anna." Kristoff stated as he opened the door and let Olaf out first, "She just started trusting us again, and if she did catch us doing this, then that could…no will destroy that trust. We'll have to get her to open up some other way."

They closed the door and started to walk down the hallway. Olaf was quiet for once as he processed Kristoff's words, "So do you have any thoughts?"

"No." Kristoff answered slowly, and somehow something told him that he had better think of something soon, because they were running out of time.


End file.
